New Beginnings
by jellybean-kitty
Summary: Kai's life isn't perfect. Anything but actually. With family issues, annoying team mates and school life to worry about its a good job he's not alone in the world. This differs from the series in some places so please bear with it! First fic! KaiOC
1. Starting Point

This is my first ever fic. It's doesn't particularly follow the series but please bear with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

**The Starting Point**

The alarm clock woke Kai from his undisturbed sleep. Stretching, he got out of bed. As usual, the first thing he did was reach for his Dranzer blade. A security blanket. He crept downstairs so not to wake Voltaire, his grandfather: although it'd been a long time since he called him that. Turning the kettle on in his fully furnished kitchen he thought of his schedule for the day. A vibration steered him from his thoughts.

"Damn phone." He flipped the screen to see what the disturbance was about.

"Hey!Redy 4 the big tourny?Ull kick ass lol. Luv ya! G xxx"

A smile tugged at his lips. As if he forgets anything. As usual Garnet felt it was her personal duty as girlfriend to be his cheerleader. That was why he loved her. The tournament, however, was five hours away. He had ages. The whole reason he got up this early was so he didn't get flustered if time went on. He hated being unprepared.

Once the kettle had sounded its shrill cry of the boiling being completed, he poured a big mug of coffee. Still quiet, he took it into his living room so he could drink it in peace while the house staff went about their business. He hated people in the morning. Garnet always joked that he hated people in general. He didn't hate _her_. Slowly he sipped at his coffee until he heard a door slam upstairs. It had awakened.

"Kai!"

He ignored the old man as he shouted on him.

"Kai!"

Once again. Only more angry.

"KAI!"

Third time's a charm.

"What is it Voltaire? You're waking the whole house." Kai didn't bother looking at him as he stormed into the room.

"Where are your clothes? You're not even ready yet! I swear its as if you don't even care about _my_ family name." Voltaire sneered. "Not that you could be a proper part of it."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of time to get ready. I don't need to be there until 2. It's only 9.15"

"Sometimes I wonder about you!" With that he left the room, making sure the door slammed firmly behind him.

How Kai hated that….man. He needed this tournament to get out of here. He had to travel. Get away. Anywhere. Even if it meant leaving the things he loved behind. Well the one thing he loved.

"Young master don't look so troubled. He doesn't really mean to be horrible. You know that." A concerned servant tried to consolidate him. Like it would work.

"Yeah I guess."

"Maybe you should go get dressed. It would keep him off your back?" She was a new girl and like all new staff she took pity on Kai.

Giving her a wary look he walked set down his coffee and walked up the stairs and into his en suite. A shower would make him feel better. Slipping off his housecoat and boxers he walked into the shower and let the water stream down his back.

A while later he was in a car being driven to the Beystadium. He was supposed to meet Garnet there. Only as usual she was late. His phone vibrated again. This time it was another favourite lady.

"Hello! Good luck with the tournament. Like you need it:P You better win cos then you can tour and battle me! Love Mariah x"

Mariah was not only his cousin but his best friend. She knew everything about him. All his dirty little secrets. But he knew hers so they were equal! They'd grown even closer when his parents had disappeared. Or died. No one knew for sure. He guessed it was all the same really. All he knew was that he was left with Volatiare who hated him almost as much as his hate was returned. Every snide little comment and all the harsh criticism had made sure Kai was brought up in a life of hatred. It was obviously something to do wih his paernets, although he never knew what. And he would never ask either. He couldn't risk Voltaire snapping. As much as he hated to admit it he needed Voltaire and for the time being he would just have to put up with it.

The car pulled up at the entrance to the stadium. The place was a sea of activity. There were news reporters and screaming fans all waiting for him. Beneath his cold exterior he loved the attention.

"Here is the defending champion now! Kai could you answer a few qu-"

"Kai how does it feel to be back after another successful year in-"

"Kai!"

"Kai! How do you feel about the rooky Tyson Granger?"

Kai had heard about the rooky. He wasn't bothered. Who could beat him? He was the great Kai!

"I'm not worried. I was fine last year and this year will be no different!"

That would hold them for a while. At least until he was spotted with Garnet. Then the fun would begin. He registered and found his dressing room. A champion's privilege. His first 'challenge' was the preliminary round. No problem to him! From looking around the warm-up area on his way to registration his only competition seemed to be a black haired Chinese boy called Ray; a hyperactive blonde called Max; and this Tyson who everyone seemed to think stood a chance. Sitting in his room, he mused over the players. He knew they couldn't beat him. Hell, he hadn't been beaten in years! His harsh training had made sure of that and other things too. He wondered if having a girlfriend was included. Speaking of which, said girlfriend was supposed have been there by now. Sighing, he stood up and decided to head for a free beydish. It was never a good idea to go into a battle rusty anyway and hopefully Garnet would find him there. He left his room and started down the hallway when a familiar voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Heeey…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review! Good or bad!

Jellybean-kitty


	2. Garnet's Relations

Hiya! Second chapter up! I suppose you can pretty much tell what's gonna happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

**Garnet's Relations**

"Heeey…."

Kai turned round. "You're late."

"Not even a 'hi'. Hmph. I feel loved."

Kai looked at the girl standing before him. Garnet was an image of beauty. Her long, straight, black hair framed her face, neck and shoulders so perfectly it was hard to believe it was real. Her face had a glowing tan, her cheeks had a natural looking rouge tint and her sparkling blue eyes were lined in black. She was wearing a pink bandeau top matched with a short denim skirt and white pumps. Kai pretty much knew why she was late. It took her hours in front of a mirror, straighteners, about two bags of make up, a bottle of fake tan and a full can of hair spray to get her looking that good. Yet here she was, her glossed lips pouting for all they were worth. No wonder he loved her.

"Aww Garnet you know I love you really! But you're like a half hour late!"

"Twenty five minutes actually. And I had to get ready. Do you know how long that takes?" Garnet looked him over. "Well I guess not."

"Uhuh. I need to warm up. So lets go." Kai reached for hand.

"Oh no you don't!" She quickly took her hand away and placed it on her hip. "You said I wouldn't have to! Besides its boring! I didn't come her to be bored."

"Well you can have a shot."

Her eyes widened in horror at this offer. "And risk breaking a nail? Do you have any idea how much it costs for my nails to look like this?" She twirled her hand in front of him.

Kai sighed in frustration. "Fine. If I lose I'm blaming it on you! I suppose the preliminaries won't really be too hard anyway."

"See! That's the spirit. Always be optimistic! Anyway, I have something to tell you, or show you or something." Garnet looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact it's probably best I introduce you…so I'll need to find him. Wait here!"

Garnet turned and walked into the warm-up area and strutted into a sea of wolf-whistles eyes ogling. Kai sighed again. Dating a teen beauty queen was hard. Especially when she knows it. He went back into his changing room and sat down while he waited for Garnet to get back. About a few minutes later there was a rapid knock on the door but before he had a chance to open it but before he had a chance to open it Garnet burst in.

"Okay I want you to meet some one! He's really nice!" Garnet hissed into his ear: "So you better be nice to him!"

"Am I ever not?"

"Haha. Funny. Well here he is. I wanna introduce him to you since he's all new here and everything." She pointed at the figure standing at the door. "This is my cousin Tyson Granger."

The boy looked at Kai and exchanged his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I saw you compete last year! You were amazing and-"

"You didn't tell me you had a cousin who blades!" Kai ignored the hand in front of him.

"Why does it matter?" The pout had returned.

"Well I just like to know." Kai narrowed his eyes at Tyson. "And don't even think we can be friends until this tournament is over!"

Tyson looked at Garnet. "Umm can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Growling at Kai she left the room with him, leaving Kai growling back. With the door firmly shut, Tyson faced Garnet.

"What's his problem? I'm just trying to be nice and he's all moody and stuff!" Tyson raked a hand through his hair. "Did I come off as over eager?"

"No you didn't. I'll be having a word with him when you go. I swear he's not normally like this. He's normally really nice!"

"Oh yeah, he sure seems it. Why are you friends with some one like him?"

"Ummm…friends? Yeh. Well like I said I think he's just a bit nervous or something. I bet when you're on the same team he'll open up!" Glancing at the door, Garnet sighed. "Between me and you, he's having a rough time at home. Don't say anything though okay?"

"Of course Garnet. You can trust me. Right the first rounds are starting soon, so I guess I'll see you later. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck! You'll be fine!"

As Tyson was walking off, Garnet took out her mirror to practise her 'angry face'. She took a deep breath and barged into the room where Kai was sitting down.

"Right what was that about? I mean he's just trying to be nice and you're all nasty and what's with that because if you think that's okay then you are so wrong!"

"I'm sorry. It's just Voltaire said…well he thinks…never mind. I'm sorry."

"Well its not me you should apologise to!"

"Would all participants in the BBA's Annual Championships please make their way to their preliminary rounds. Thank you." Said a voice from the speakers.

"Well I guess I need to go. Wish me luck?"

Garnet couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Fine. Good luck."

Smiling, Kai leaned in and kissed her. He then grabbed his blade and left the room.

"Trust me Kai. You're gonna need it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how well this chapter works. Please review anyway.

Jellybean-kitty


	3. A Team Is Formed Part 1

I don't know if I'll be able to keep updating this quickly but I'll do my best. This chapter might not be very good because of all the beybattles. I don't like writing about them so I was thinking about leaving them out but it's probably best that I keep them in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

**A Team is Formed Part1**

"3…2…1...Let it rip!" Cried Jazzman.

The preliminaries had officially started. There were four simultaneous battles going on in the arena due to a huge turnout. The main competitors had been put into separate Groups with Tyson Granger in Group A, Max Tate in Group B, Kai Hiwatari in Group C and Ray Kon in Group D. The winners of Groups A and B were to battle each other and C and D would do the same, although judging by the opening battles it was pretty clear who the winners would be. Within five minutes Tyson and Ray had already won. Now I was just down to Max and three other contestants which was soon narrowed down to two. In Group D, Kai was just picking off the scraps, with one of them being a little nerdy looking boy called Kenny. Soon, there was only on blade left spinning in each dish.

"After a phenomenal start, the Semi Finals are as follows: Tyson versus Max and Kai versus Ray! This is gonna be a great show! Stay tuned as the battles will start in half an hour!" Jazzman announced.

The four winners headed off for the changing room area for a well deserved rest. Tyson, Max and Ray talked amongst themselves while Kai kept his distance. Not that anyone really noticed. It wasn't until Garnet ran up to him and put her arms round his neck that he was given any attention. And it was a lot.

"Oh my God Kai! That was amazing! Well done!" She screamed.

Meanwhile a million camera bulbs were flashing at the couple. Kai could just see the headlines now. He groaned inwardly.

"As much as I love to hug you Garnet, now is really not a good time."

"Hmm?" Garnet looked around her. "Oh crap! I really wasn't thinking!"

Kai took her hand and led her into the competitor's hallway: away from any cameras.

"Well I guess that's our relationship in the open now." Kai was frowning.

"You don't seem too happy about that. You're not embarrassed are you?"

"Of course not! I could never be! But when Voltaire finds out he's not going to be pleased to say the least."

"Let him be 'not pleased to say the least' all he wants. I bet I could take him on anyway, right?" Garnet took the stance of a boxer, a look that just made her look adorable.

Kai chuckled. "Yeh sure. If you want. Well I have twenty minutes to kill so what do you want to do?"

"I think, personally, that you should go make friends with the other competitors. You already know Max and Ray from school anyway right?"

"Well yeh. But-"

"And you need to apologise to Tyson."

"But-"

"And I want to talk to them anyway."

"Voltaire-"

"Can kiss my rotund ass. I'm going in. What you choose to do is your business."

As she walked on Kai quickly followed. She knew he would. They walked up to their door and Garnet loudly rapped on it. They were greeted by a cheery grin from Max.

"Hey guys."

"Heeeey Max." She gave her biggest smile and walked in. "Tyson! I think Kai has something to tell you."

With her motioning at him, Kai stepped forward. "I wanted to apologise for earlier. That was really uncool."

Tyson's eyes widened in surprise. "Think nothing of it." He gave Kai a warm smile to which Kai didn't return. This didn't make them friends.

He took a seat in the corner as Garnet talked loudly with them and was introduced to Kenny. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, they semi-finalists where given called to get ready for their match.

The cheers from the crowd as the bladers went up to their dishes were intense. Each one could feel it ripple through their nerves as the stepped up. Each had a glint in their eyes to show they would not give up. Each wanted to win.

"Welcome back! This has been an awesome day and every blader should be proud. Its now times for the semi-finals!" More cheers from the crowd. "These battles will again be simultaneous for all the more action! We have Tyson Granger battling Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari against Ray Kon! Bladers get ready! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

With Jazzman giving them the start all the bladers pulled their ripcords and the battles had begun. Kai's blade pummelled into Ray again and again but Ray's defences were proving to be almost indestructible. Max's Draciel was quite a match against Tyson's Dragoon. It was going to be a tough round.

"Drigger! Tiger Claw attack!"

"Dranzer block it"

Kai's blade swerved dangerously close to the edge of the dish.

"DRANZER! Flame attack!"

The power from the phoenix was felt in every member of the audience. As Ray's blade was hit by the attack, a huge gust of dust rose. No one could see what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Max and Tyson were attacking each other furiously.

"Draciel keep going!"

"Come on Dragoon! Keep it up! He's getting weaker!"

After wave upon wave of attack, Draciel was eventually knocked out of the dish. One winner was declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other dish, the dust was settling.

"And Tyson will be against……….."

Everyone held their breath. Only one blade was still spinning.

"….KAI! That is our final! What an explosive round! The final begins after this mess is cleared up!"

Another chapter. Please review! Anonymous ones are welcome too!

Jellybean-kitty


	4. A Team Is Formed Part 2

More beybattles. le sigh

I meant to do this in my last chapter:

RoseofSharon28: Thanks for you're reviewing!

A Team Is Formed Part 2

Kai smirked. That wasn't really much of a challenge. And Tyson wouldn't be either. He held up his hand and Dranzer leapt into it. He could feel the energy emitting from the blade. It sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at Ray, who was standing in disbelief. He knew Kai was strong but…man.

He grinned. "That was amazing Kai. You deserved to win. I wish you luck for the final."

Nodding, Kai put his blade back into his pocket, along with his launcher; feeling the warmth it gave him. Now all he had to do was wait for the next beydish to be installed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done Max! That was a totally awesome match there!" Tyson grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you Tyson. I'll be rooting for you in the final!" He gave a thumb's up.

Giving Max another grin, he walked over to where Kai was standing.

"Hey Kai! I guess it's you and me in the finals huh? Well let the best blader win!" he once again extended his hand, only this time grasped it tightly. Very tightly.

"Oh, I intend to." He hissed.

Tyson shook his head. "You do that."

He looked out into the crowd. Watching the spectators cheer and support him gave him a thrill. This was his first ever. It was an adrenalin rush. But some people had to spoil it! He looked around the crowd again and spotted a familiar figure in a denim skirt arguing with the security. Laughing, he went over to help her out.

"Is there a problem Garnet?"

She rolled her eyes. "No duh." She gestured towards the security. "_These_ people won't let me in to see you. _And_ Kai. _And_ Max. _And_ Ray."

The security looked at each other. "Miss, we didn't say you couldn't go in. We just said we weren't going to lift you down."

"It's the same difference!" She pouted at them. "Tyysoonn. Will you pleeeeease help me?"

Quickly he lifted her down into the arena where she glared at the security one last time before devoting her full attention to Tyson.

"Well. That was one killer match. For a minute there I was actually worried! But of course I guess you're pretty much undefeatable. Except for _Kai_" She looked at him slyly.

"I'm not worried. I mean sure, he's tough. But I bet Dragoon could teach that overgrown pigeon a few things!"

"Sure. I don't actually have a clue about bitbeasts and whatnot."

"Well I'll tell you. You see some bladers-"

"And that's my cue to leave. Kick ass in the final!" She blew him a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was sitting quietly on a bench while he watched the new dish being installed. A pretty basic standard dish. No problem for him or for Dranzer.

"What's so interesting?" Garnet cocked her head to see form Kai's point of view. "Hmm must be a guy thing. Well mister! In the finals huh? You and my little cousin. What's a girl to do!"

Kai looked up at her. "He has other support. I need you in my corner. Now and always."

"Kai I'll always be in your corner." She took a seat beside him and clasped his hand in a way that was invisible to the public. "It looks like they're almost ready. It sucks how you just have to sit around and wait doesn't it? Well not for you who can go into a world of his own. You'd think they'd have it more thought out though." She sat for a few minutes in silence. "Oh look! They're gesturing you to go up! I think it's starting. I'm not going to say it. Break a leg!"

Giving her hand a little squeeze he got up and watched over the Jazzman.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting with us! This is it folks! It's been a gruelling day but we've finally narrowed it down to just TWO FINALISTS! And here they are! Please give it up for the new comer Tyson," he was interrupted with cheers, "And Kai!" Once again the cheers made him inaudible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a short break while their stats were given to the audiences at home. The two players used this time to prepare their beyblades and launchers. Kai looked at his Dranzer one last time. He loved the power it made him feel. Like there was at least one aspect of his life he had control over.

Jazzman once again took his place in the centre of the arena, a clear sign the commentators were finished with the blader's analyses.

"Right you two, try not to make a mess of _this_ dish okay?" He whispered to them, resulting in a big grin from Tyson.

"Okay you know what to do! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Kai released his blade with so much power; Tyson's went hurtling back on impact. 'This will be quick. Tyson's tired out already!'

"Come on Tyson! Is this all you've got! I wanted a challenge!"

Tyson could feel his fury bubble in inside of him. Who did Kai think he is? That cocky smile on his smug little face! He would wipe that off soon enough!

"Dragoon! Give him all you've got!"

The beyblades continued to slam into each other, sending shockwaves down each player's spines. It was impossible to tell you had an upper hand. Tyson's hit Kai's and was in turn hit back.

"Dranzer finish this off! Giga flare!"

The phoenix stretched her fiery wings and got ready to use her ultimate move.

"Dragoon counter it!" Tyson winced as the attack was about to be unleashed off his blade. He looked frantically around him, searching for support within the crowd. His eyes cast over Ray and Max; his Grandpa and Kenny; and Garnet: Kai's only support.

Dranzer released an ear pinching shriek and let her fire make its way to the other blade, the air coming with it to create the uttermost damage.

"Dragoon! Never mind a counter! Use your Dragon Storm now!"

Every single person in the arena held their breath as the two powers clashed with each other, creating a tornado of dust. Garnet watched through her fingers as it settled. Ray and Max leaned in closer. Tyson looked edgy and even apprehension was clear on Kai's face. Slowly, slowly, vision grew clearer,. The results could be made out. One blader felt the sting of defeat. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Wow. What a battle! But the winner of the match and the tournament is the rookie… Tyson!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Tyson flashed a v-sign for victory.

Kai felt his stomach double over. How could he be beaten? He watched as Tyson was presented with the trophy that a few minutes ago belonged to him. The bitter taste of defeat still fresh in his mouth.

"I told you to watch out for him. Well now you know! But for what's its worth, you were great!" Garnet pulled him into a hug. He returned it.

Everyone turned as Mr Dickinson, head of the BBA, made his way to join the twosome, with Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny at his back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today I am happy to announce a surprise to you all. This year, not only is there a champion coming out of this tournament; but also a champion team! I would like to introduce the BBA's official blading team consisting of Ray, Tyson, Max and, as their team captain, Kai!"

At first there was silence as the announcement sunk in. Then, an eruption of applause. The idea clearly favoured by everyone. Only Kai seemed unhappy.

"Hey guys, since we're going to be a team, shouldn't we have a name?" suggested Max.

"What about 'Tyson's Team'?"

Ray grimaced. "That is not only corny but seriously stupid."

"Well what do you want?" Tyson though for a moment. "I know! We blade right? And we break blades on occasions right? How about the 'Blade Breakers?"

Garnet considered this. "That's not actually too bad."

Max and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Kai?" Kenny put in his two-cents worth.

He rolled his eyes. "It'll do. And what are you on this team anyway? You're not exactly an accomplished blader?"

Kenny straightened up his tie. "I'm the engineer. You know, to fix up your blades. And help you with strategies."

"Whatever. Mr Dickenson? Who know how to contact me, I'm assuming. If not, I'll be in touch. Garnet I'll see you later."

The rest of the ream looked in disbelief at their captain's attitude as he walked away and continued talking.

Garnet was upset. What was wrong with him. Was that fear in his eyes? No. Dread. 'What's wrong with you Kai? What are you hiding from me?' Shrugging it off, she joined in the boy's excited conversation. Kai could wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As his chauffer pulled the car up at his front door, Kai could feel real dread. Not quite fear yet. He knew what was in store. The minute he walked through the door he could feel a pair of eyes leering down at him.

"What was that? You let a weakling like that ruin your good reputation? I would have thought better of you Kai. Well, you're clearly not as strong as I expected." Voltaire sneered.

"I did what I could. He is stronger than he looks." Kai couldn't meet his eyes. Failure was inexcusable.

"I bet he was. You're a disgrace. Go to your room, I don't want to have to look at you!"

Feeling the anger boil up inside him, he walked past his grandfather, feeling the rage from his body. He reached his room and quietly shut the door. It seems he would be alone that night. But what else was new. He sat on his bed in frustration. How could Voltaire ever understand? He could only understand perfection. He slowly got ready for bed, contemplating the day's events. As soon as his head touched his pillow, he could feel sleep catch up on him. Tomorrow's another day...

* * *

This is quite long! Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	5. Parents: Deceased

Hey!

Iceblueangel: Sorry but it had to be done:P

RoseOfSharon: Here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Parents: Deceased

The morning sun shone through the window leading into Kai's bedroom and onto his empty bed. Voltaire looked round the room in disgust. He saw the posters that decorated the wall: Lincoln Park, U2, Blink 182, all bands unknown to him. Where was the classical music? The appreciation to _tasteful_ music? He walked over to the pin board that hung beside Kai's computer, fingering the images that lay before him. There was a large one, possibly from a school trip, where Kai is smiling in the middle of about twenty other people of his age. His _friends_. Voltaire had always told him that there was no room for friends in his life. They gave him a conscience. He turned to the next one. Kai was in standing beside a girl with red hair, although it seemed almost pink, and another two people; one girl and one boy. He knew who the other girl was almost immediately, with that little stuck-up face. The same face in the paper he was holding. However the other boy was familiar to him but he couldn't place him anywhere. He had red hair too and striking blue eyes. Ice blue. They seemed like a happy little group. All smiles and laughter and fun. Beautiful people take beautiful photos: it was evident. Shaking his head one last time he left the room, closing the door behind him. Kai couldn't be far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flick. Flick. Kai sighed in frustration. It was twelve in the afternoon and already he was bored: he'd only been up for half an hour. MTV…Nickelodeon…Disney Channel (a favourite of Garnet's)…Kerrang! There's was always something good on there! He cast his mind back to Garnet. She was going to kill him at school tomorrow and he knew it. He felt terrible. Not only about the way he treated Garnet but also his new team. He was out of line yesterday.

Today's newspaper was slammed down on the table in front of him.

"What is this about?" Voltaire was clearly not happy.

Kai leaned in for a better look at the front page and groaned. 'BEYBLADE HEARTTHROB'S HEART IS TAKEN' along with an enlarged photograph of his and Garnet's cuddle. Kai was surprised by how good they actually looked together.

"She's my girlfriend." 'Obviously.'

"And you get up to this sort of thing regularly?"

"Oh my God! What are you, Amish?" He was getting this worked up about a hug?

"You can't be doing with this sort of thing right now! You have a mission to upkeep. You better not fail me _this_ time."

Now that stung. "No….we get up to a lot worse. Man, the things we get up to when no one's around." Kai smirked as Voltaire's face turned a deeper shade of red but before he had a chance to react Kai made a quick get-a-way. Quit while he's still ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside it was a nice day. The sun was shining and the sky was a peaceful blue. Garnet stretched out in the sun, letting the rays absorb into her skin. The events from yesterday were over, although they still hurt. She wanted to help him, really she did. But he just wouldn't let her in! She had gotten through the first barrier but there was so many left. She would get there eventually. She knew it.

"Garnet! You have a phone call!" her mum shouted from inside the house.

She rose from the towel she was lying on and shook the last bits of grass off that had stuck to her body. She walked up to where her mum reached out the phone. Taking it off her she raised it to her face. For some reason she had knots in her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me"

She knew it would be him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

'Well no duh or you wouldn't be phoning me.' "Oh?"

"Yeh. Really. I know you don't understand me. And I know you want to but I'm not ready to let anyone you in yet, especially the team. Speaking of which they're so…." He couldn't find the right word.

"Not you?" She knew exactly what he thought. He didn't reply. "Look Kai, you have to understand that not everyone is like you. See the difference between you and them is that they're not afraid to be imperfect. You think if you're not then everyone's gonna hate you but it's not true. So not. Trust me! And I happen to know every single one of those boys, except from Kenny, who, by the way, is a total genius when it comes to computers, and they don't care about anything like that. I don't know what you've been through but I wanna! What is it that you're not telling me? Please. Don't push me away. Let me in."

Kai clutched the phone tighter. "I want to tell you. I honestly do. But it will take time. And don't ever think I don't trust you. You know more about me than almost anyone does but what I've been through I can't just tell you straight off. You see, its kind of….dangerous…in a way for you to know."

She laughed incredulously. "That's bullshit Kai. Come on! How could it be dangerous telling me one itsy bitsy thing?"

"It just is. Believe me. But I will tell you eventually, I've just gotta be sure of some stuff first. Okay?"

For some reason, she did believe him. Kai's a lot of things but he's not a liar. "Okay. I'm holding you to that though! I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You done your chemistry?"

"What chemistry?"

"Well I take that as a 'no'. Get it done you loser! And…Kai?" She said in a sincere tone.

"Yes?" Was she actually going to say it?

"…..I….. am really hungry! Talk to you later! Mwahhh!" She quickly hung up the phone. She loved to wind him up. She went inside to make something to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looked down the phone in disbelief. That little tramp! Done with one phone call he started on his next. He waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"If it isn't my favourite ginger."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Oh its _you._ And I'm not ginger. It's pink. That was so good yesterday. Your blading I mean. And you're on the team! That's so great!"

"I lost. To a nobody!"

"Everybody's got to start somewhere. Even you did once!"

"Maybe...So what you up to just now?"

"Well I was playing my flute until you decided to interrupt. And before that I was sleeping. What did you phone for anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk to my favourite ginger. Are your team touring too? The White Tigers?"

"Yuhuh. We're not too bad actually. We have a lot of training to do. When do you start yours?"

"I need to wait for Mr. Dickenson to contact me with details of the first tournament. Then I can get out of here!"

"Well that sounds good. I'm going to go so… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Yeh bye."

Well that was that taken care of. Kai rummaged through his Quicksilver bag he used for school and found his notes on chemistry. He looked for his homework. There was nothing. No notes, no worksheets, no exercises at all. That little bitch!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Dickenson sat in his office going over the paperwork for the BBA's new team. He had high hopes for all of them, providing they could get along with each other, He came across Kai's files and had a quick look through, thumbing through each bit of paper and giving it a quick look over. There. Around twenty pages in, lay a document that made him stop in his tracks. Looking at it more closely he gasped in shock. How could this be?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A man walked through with blue two-toned hair who was accompanied by a lady, his wife, whose crimson eyes drew Mr Dickenson's attention towards her. There was only one other person who had eyes like that.

He cleared his throat. "Please take a seat both of you." After they complied he handed them the document, their eyes wide with shock. "As you can see there is a problem here. A very grave problem."

The woman looked up at him and read the one line, the one line that had caused Kai's life to turn upside down, the one line that had separated him from a stable home, the one line that stripped the couple from a complete family, the one line that had been an _absolute lie_.

"Parents: deceased."

* * *

Sorry about all the conversations in this one. Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	6. School Days

Thank you for your reviews! I'm trying to update as often as possible. I don't really like the start of this chapter.

School And New Tournaments

It was early in the morning, although not early enough it seems, when Kai's chauffer pulled up outside Oakwood High Private and Boarding School: for the little rich kids. Seeing bye to the driver he walked into the gates and up to where his friends stood waiting for him. He acknowledged everyone in turn; Garnet, Mariah and Tala being his best friends, Christine, Michael, Steve and Emily were friends and Liam, Gabrielle and Jenny were cling-ons. The 'popular' people. Everyone loved them and everyone wanted to be them. Kai could never understand why. He stood quietly as everyone turned their conversations to him, occasionally answering their questions. What was his weekend like? Did he have fun on Saturday? What like was that paper, huh? None of them would mention the fact that he lost to Tyson. It was embarrassing.

"Hey guys!" Max walked up to them with his usual cheery grin.

Everyone returned the reply to Kai's amazement. Normally if anyone dared do this they would look at them until they got the message and moved to their proper place in the school: certainly not with them. It seems fame can do wonders for people's social standings. He looked at the other's reactions. Garnet cheesered, Mariah returned a pretty smile and Tala just looked at Kai. At least some one else noticed. Garnet and Mariah were too nice for their own good. Steve, Emily and Michael has always been friends with Max anyway so they didn't mind either way.

Max took a place beside Kai. "So have you spoke to Mr. Dickenson yet? I thought he was gonna phone yesterday. I think there's an Asian tournament coming up this weekend or something? I'm surprised we can get out this early huh?"

"No Max he has not contacted me. Yes there is a tournament coming up. And no I am not surprised." Kai said in a bored tone which didn't seem to do anything but cause Garnet to raise her eyebrows.

Unfazed, Max turned to greet the next person to join the group. Tala and Kai looked at each other again. Now Ray had joined!

"Heya Raay!" Mariah purred at his name. It seemed their fling at the summer wasn't completely over.

He returned her starlet smile. She really was pretty. For a ginger. As they waited for the first bell to ring they all continued their talks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one subject Kai absolutely hated it had to be Administration. He was only five minutes into the period and already he was bored, especially considering it was written work. He turned on his monitor and logged in so he could open up a game of solitaire. He turned round to see Steve was doing the same thing. He smirked and went back to his game. Maybe this wouldn't be too long then.

"Kai! What are you doing?" Crap! The teacher walked over to his desk as he quickly tried to shut down the screen. "Are you playing a game?"

'Well observed!' "Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be going on with your work?"

"I've done it." He thought his bluffing would get him out of this one. Unfortunately, the teacher picked it up to check it.

"You've done question one."

"You mean we're to do more?"

She tutted. "Kai I want you to stay behind. Get back to work!"

Giving Steve another smirk, he continued doing what he was asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math was the last thing he had on a Monday. This was his favourite too, along with P.E. Mainly because it was all facts and not an opinion: if it was wrong then it was wrong. It suited his mind perfectly. And P.E? Well he liked to show off his body. As with all his other classes, he was in top maths but this was hardly even a challenge to him. He got straight A's in maths too, which didn't really say much since he hadn't had anything less since he was eleven. He was sitting in a group with Garnet, Tala, Michael and Emily. It certainly wasn't by chance that the they were sitting together. Special people get special treatment. Only Mariah was separated on the other side of the class.

"Well I'm sure we've al seen Kai's new team right?" Tala was the first to say what was on everyone's mind. "So how do you like them huh?"

"Except from Ray, they're all immature. Too immature for me."

Garnet butted in. "Oh my God Kai they're so not! Have even had a decent conversation with them? I mean they're the nicest people _ever_." She looked over at Mariah. "Don't you think Ray and Mariah are perfect for each other?"

"Yes they are and nice doesn't get you anywhere in life. How will it look if they're making friends with every competitor they come across?"

"It'll look like they're really good people. And fans dig that. Even Mr. I'm-so-moody-doncha-think-that's-hot gets old!"

"Well its worked on you hasn't it?" Kai got a high five of approval from the guys in the group. Garnet just turned up her nose and pouted. He loved it when she did that.

Taking up his pencil, he completed the work that had been set out for them. He couldn't be doing with anymore extra homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the home-bell finally rung at half past three, the whole school was glad to be dismissed; some where going to the mall, like Garnet and Mariah; some where going to their dorms, like Tala and mostly everyone else who didn't live in the area nearby and some had other things to do, like Kai who decided to make the most of his time to train. He put on his i-pod and walked the mile or so to the BBA's training facilities. A little music would make the journey so much quicker. About twenty minutes later, he was entering the huge glass doors of the BBA headquarters. It was a giant building of over twenty floors. He didn't bother signing in. Chances were Mr Dickinson already knew he was here and if he was wanted he would be found. Dropping his bag and school blazer on a nearby bench by his favourite dish, he set up his Dranzer and ripcord.

"3….2….1….Let it rip." He let the phoenix stretch her wings for a while before doing vigorous training exercises using cans, obstacles and practise blades. He was just about to stop when he heard some one clearing their throat. He looked at Mr. Dickinson in expectance.

"Kai, my boy. I'm so glad you came here today. I thought you might and so I invited the rest of the team for a quick meeting." As if on cue, the other boys walked into the room and took a seat on the bench. "As I'm sure you're well away that there's a tournament coming up in Asia, to be held in China. I've entered you into so that you can gain some experience. I understand this is very short notice but I've had a word with your parents and we've been able to get flights booked for Wednesday. Now I know this is a very busy time of the year for you all, as you prepare for your upcoming school exams but I've worked out with your school that you will have tutors helping you with your studies. Are there any questions?"

The boys all were silent.

"Well that's good. I have here all your flight information, which I'll give to Kai and an envelope for everyone containing all your travel information. I will see you on Wednesday in the airport but all the details are in your packs. Well I'll leave you boys to it." He walked out of the room, leaving everything with Kai.

Everyone looked expectantly at him. "Well I don't think I need to say much else really. When you're training under me we do it by my rules. I want you all to be in a good shape by the time the finals of the Asian tournament come and you may not like my training schedule but you'll thank me for it." The boys cats nervous glances at each other. "If you don't do things my way, you won't be in the next match. Simple as that. Okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Don't mess with Kai. He handed them out the envelopes he'd been given and dismissed them before leaving himself.

As he walked down the corridor that led to the exit, he saw an unfamiliar man leaving the elevator that led up to Mr. Dickinson's office. What does he want? Kai was staring at him so intently he didn't even notice the woman in his direction until he's walked right into her, knocking all her papers on the floor.

"Sorry." Kai muttered as he bent down to help her pick them up.

"No harm do-"She stopped abruptly.

Kai looked up to see what she was staring at. He met her gaze. He'd never seen such crimson eyes before, only in himself. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but the man he's been staring at before stood beside her and shook his head. She quickly gathered up the rest of the papers and left with him, leaving Kai crouched on the floor. Why did she look so familiar?

* * *

Please review 

Jellybean-kitty


	7. Secret Missions'

I'm trying to update as often as possible! I've done a fan art of Garnet. If you want to see it then check out my profile. The website is on it! Thanks if you do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any other form of media in this chapter.

'Secret missions'

"You leave on Wednesday?" Garnet asked the next day in registration.

"Yes. A 9.15 check-in and a couple hour's flight." Kai reached into his bag. "Can you sign this for me?" He handed her a piece of paper.

"Isn't this your admin punishment exercise?" Kai nodded and she shrugged, doing her best attempt at Voltaire's signature. "So how did you get his permition to go huh? On the trip I mean. I bet he wasn't too happy."

"I think he's got something up his sleeve. Like a 'mission' or something." He frowned. "I don't like it. He's up to something anyway."

Tala, on overhearing this, butted in. "I wouldn't trust that man Kai. There's something not right about him. I mean we've both know what he….well you know." Kai met his glance with an understanding. "Still, I'd keep on the right side of him. You never know when he could snap. Whatever it is he asks you to do, I suggest you _say_ you'll do it."

"Yeah, I guess….but I want to know what it is. I mean its got to be big if he lets me this far out his sight right?" No one answered. No one could answer. Voltaire was a twisted man: it was obvious.

They were silent for a few minutes until Garnet changes the subject. "So how long will you be away for?"

"I'm not actually sure. I don't think the tournament will last that long. We've been directly entered into the semi's so I guess we'll be home by next week."

The bell rang, bringing their conversation to a stop. They made their way to their next classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went quite quickly for Kai. Basically, it was made up of him getting extra work to do since he would be missing school, much to his annoyance. But he was glad to be almost done, he just had to cope with music now. He didn't particularly mind music. He was in a class with Garnet and Mariah so he basically spent the period talking with them or occasionally actually playing the instruments he was supposed to. He took out the pieces he was to be playing for his exam: three unknown pieces which had been chosen by his tutor. Placing them on the stand he began to play while the two girls listened. He would never admit it, but the piano? He loved playing it. He never really wanted to learn it though but it was in Voltaire's mind that all gentlemen form upper-class families should know how to play the classical instrument and now he had been playing it for years, he loved it. He was good at it too. Amazingly so. He loosed himself in the music. Only musicians could know that feeling. Mariah, taking out her flute began to tune it up. She would know what he meant. And Garnet? Her singing was admired but practically everyone in the school. She got her talents from her mother, who was a popular singer back when she was younger.

"Play something I can sing to Kai."

He began to play a song he'd learned just for her: 'My Heart Will Go On'. Garnet smiled. This was a personal favourite. Mariah just listened as the two's music filled the room. It was beautiful. Everyone else stopped to listen, entranced. Garnet's voice sent shivers down their spines. After a few minutes the song trailed off, leaving an echo of the piano and voice harmony.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "God get a room." She raised her flute to her mouth. If this was all they're be doing this period then she's make a better use for her time.

Kai stared at his classmates, indicating they were to get back to their work; they did so grudgingly. Not saying a word to each other they got back to their individual playing until the last bell rang.

"Garnet do you want to come over tonight to 'help me pack'?"

"Of course!" She said with a knowing smile.

"Well I'll see you two later then. And you Kai I will be seeing in like two days! We're so gonna kick your team's ass! Garnet I'll phone you tonight when you get back from umm…'packing'." She hugged them both and headed for her dorm.

Since Garnet and Kai lived relatively close to the school, they didn't have to board: a good thing on the whole providing you were Garnet; a rich spoiled but utterly loved child. But for Kai, he would have given anything to be allowed to get out of his house, away from Voltaire. They walked hand in hand to Kai's house, laughing, talking and flirting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet had always loved Kai's room. She loved his house. It was so big, bigger than even hers! She jumped onto his bed and lay her head down on his pillow, indulging in the scent he'd left on it. Beside the bed she noticed a large suitcase already filled.

"Sooo…? What did you really bring me here for?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, as he took a seat beside her.

"You know it's improper to just throw yourself on to a man's bed like that. What would people think?" He teased. "I'm going to be away for a week so I just wanted to see you before I went."

"I see. School wasn't enough for you. You just wanted me all to yourself. So what do you want to do? I told my mum I'd be back for like nine-thirty." She looked at her watch. It was already going onto four. "What movies have you got?" Before she got an answer she walked over to the cabinet that held all his DVDs, while Kai watched her in amusement as she ran her long pink nails over the title of each in turn, letting it stop every so often on one. "Ahah! I haven't seen this in ages. Well not since I left it here last week!" She handed her chosen film to Kai.

He frowned. "Moulin Rouge? Again?"

Garnet jutted out her lip. "Pleeease?"

Kai shook his head and set up the movie. Hopefully it won't be the movie she's concentrating on. And he was right. Not even twenty minutes in and they were kissing passionately. Kai's hand slowly went up her top.

Garnet immediately broke away. "No Kai. Not now. Not yet." She edged away from him and began to watch the movie again. Satine was belting out her big number. She desperately tried to find something to lighten the now darkened mood. "Dontcha think Satine looks like 'Riah?"

Kai looked her her. "Yeah because 'Riah's a prostitute living in turn of the century France. I know what you're trying to do."

"Well then you should know that I'm not ready yet. I don't care who you've done it with or how quickly they let you do it but I'm not like that. I'm sorry but I'm just not." She could feel tears in her eyes. 'Damn it not now'. Suddenly she could feel them roll down her face.

Kai's expression suddenly softened. "I'm not going to push you. If you're not ready then I'll wait okay?" He pulled her into a hug. "I don't like seeing you cry."

She sniffed. "I'm not that upset. I don't know why I'm crying." She started to laugh. "It's weird. I wouldn't normally cry over something like this."

Kai wiped her tears away and put her arm around her shoulder. He wasn't going to do anything to risk losing her. She relaxed into his body. This was the way she liked it. No pressure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAI!"

The couple's attention turned towards the door. The movie had long finished but they'd talked and kissed for hours. Kai checked his watch. Eight-fifteen: Voltaire was back early. The two looked at each other and separated to other ends of the bed just as Voltaire came storming into the room. His eyes immediately were cast on Garnet, who shifted uncomfortably.

"What is this? Why is _she_ here?" Garnet lowered her head as Voltaire eyed up her uniform. "She looks like a common slut."

Kai's eyes darkened. "Don't ever call her that."

The two tried to out glare each other.

"You know what, I think I'd better go." Garnet slipped on her jacket.

"Hang on a second. My chauffer will drive you home." Kai looked at his grandfather coyly. "That is, of course, unless you would let a young girl walk home all by herself."

Voltaire sneered. "Take her home then Kai. We'll be having words when you get back."

After he'd left the room, Garnet looked apologetically at Kai, who dismissed it with a smile. He took her bag and the two made their way downstairs, out the door and into the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back was quite. Neither wanted to talk in case their conversations were passed on. Kai was in enough trouble already. When the car had reached it's destination both got out. Kai always insisted on walked her right up to her front door.

"Well I'll see you in about a week." He hugged her.

"Have a great time." She broke away form him and turned to open the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Once she was inside Kai walked back to the car. It was time to face the music.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Kai I'm not going to shout at you. I suppose I may as well know that you and that…girl are and item and will be. However, I do have something to ask."

Kai knew it!

"You see Kai, back when you were in the Abbey, you were trained to become a great blader, but now you need to prove your skill. I want you to collect the bit beasts off of every competitor you face. Understood?"

Kai nodded.

"You'd better not disappoint me. I'm counting on you. You need to regain this family's honour." He left Kai alone in his room.

"What honour?" Kai muttered. He slipped into his bed. He was never going to do it. And he was sure Voltaire knew it too.

* * *

Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	8. They're alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

They're Alive?

The plane journey to China was quite uneventful. Unless you count Tyson's throwing up. Poor Max, who chose to sit beside him, almost threw up too. Ray, who sat in between Kenny and Kai, tired his hardest not to burst out laughing. Kai looked embarrassed since everyone was looking at them in disgust and Kenny just cleaned his glasses. Despite his unfortunate travel sickness, Tyson was hyper once again by the time they arrived at the boarding rooms. For some reason, the BBA had thought it'd be a good idea for the all teams to live together in different chalets for each team. The Bladebreaker's was right at the end of a row of about 10 for all the teams still left in the tournament. Upon reaching their accommodation, Tyson and Max were the first ones to claim where they were sleeping. Kai knew this would be a long week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hellooo blading fans! I am your host Jazzman! I'm here live in China for the quarter-finals of the BBA's official Tournament for Asia! Here we have all eight teams competing for a spot in the semi-finals!"

The lights shone on the first team to enter into the stadium.

"The returning champions-The White Tigers!" He stopped for cheers and wolf whistles. "And their opponents will be The Fallen Angels!" The lights lit up the other team who were all in white.

First up to battle was Gary. Kai watched from the audience where the Blade Breakers sat. He didn't really know Gary too well, although he'd heard Mariah and Lee mention him once or twice. He as a hell of a big guy. It contrasted with the petite. Cherub looking girl he was battling.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

The battle wouldn't be hard. In a matter of seconds, Gary had been declared the winner. Next to battle was Mariah, who, with her Gallux bitbeast would have no problem. Kai looked at the blade itself. She had to be the only person who made put glitter on it. Typical 'Riah. As expected, this battle didn't last long either and Mariah was declared winner. So it seemed Kevin didn't even need to battle since they were already through.

"Come on guys! We'd better get down there and kick some but! Right?"

"Calm down Tyson." Kai was so not in the mood.

The team stood up and made their way to the arena. Everyone knew that this would be over quickly, just like The White Tigers. And they were right. The whole match must have lasted about two minutes, since Ray and Max were obviously superior to their opponents.

"Ohhhh yeeeah! We're in the semi's!" Tyson cheered while Max and Ray changed hi-fives.

"Don't think you're done yet. Tomorrow is the semis and then the next day is the finals. You still have training to do tonight."

Tyson stared at him open-mouthed. "You're such a kill-joy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of intense training the entire team where dead. They've never worked so hard in their lives! How did Kai do it?

"Come tomorrow you'll feel great." Kai assured the grumbling team.

Tyson just looked sceptical. "Well sure if you're like Superman. Well look at the time. I say we go get something to eat."

Everyone nodded in agreement. So they set off to the dining hall where all the teams ate. There were only four teams their right now: themselves, The White Tigers and two other teams. Looking for an empty space, the boys sat at the same table as The White Tigers.

"Heya! Well done on your win." Mariah was the first to greet them.

"Thank you! You guys were great too!" Tyson said between mouthfuls of food.

Turning away from the sight of half chewed meat, she started to talk to Kai and Ray. Lee joined in after a few minutes.

"How come he talks more freely to another team than he will with us?" Tyson muttered to Max and Kenny.

"Umm… Mariah and Lee are his cousins. He's also really good friends with them both." Max answered.

"Oh."

Tyson watched Kai as he laughed: a genuine laugh. And smiled: a genuine smile. So he was human after all. He listened into his conversation which he was having with Lee. It was inaudible except for the odd name. Voltaire? Who was that?

"Max do you know who Voltaire is?"

"Yeah. That's Kai's grandfather. Not a very nice man."

Kenny and Tyson exchanged glances. Could that be the reason for Kai's distance?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team woke early the next morning. Kai had set up a warm-up schedule for the semi-finals. They would be against a team called The Disk Jockeys.

"The DJs? Where do they get these names?" Ray and Max laughed about it.

"Yeh because 'The Bladebreakers' is so much better." Kai glared at them both. "Get back to work."

Once they were properly awake and limber they went to the stadium to wait. The White Tigers had already bladed and won. So now they knew who they would be facing in the finals, providing they got through which they knew they would anyway. In fact, the round was over in a before it began. Tyson and Max won their battles so there was no need for Ray to face his. That meant tomorrow they would battle The White Tigers. They were so ready for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two o'clock the next day when the finals were to begin. It had been decided that Ray, Tyson and Max would blade for the team. And they were nervous. Kenny was working on the stats for both teams to decided which tactics would be best to use and Kai was giving them a pep talk while they waited for it to begin. He didn't want to admit it but Kai was slightly nervous too. He wasn't actually sure if they could win or not. This would be a close match. Very close. They heard the crowd roar. It was time. Kai gave them one last bit of advice: don't give up. The team made their way to the arena.

"I'm Jazz Man and you are joining me here for the live finals of the BBA's Asian tournament! Since Monday, we have had fierce competition and on Wednesday we were joined by the Bladebreakers who are in the finals now against your very own The White Tigers!"

The crowd cheered once more as both teams entered the stadium. Both were apprehensive.

"First up we have Gary from The White Tigers and Max from The Bladebreakers. Would both players please take their position at the dish. This is it folks! 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"

Draciel was released with great force and immediately slammed into Gary's blade but he could hold his ground. And surely enough, he began to retaliate with just as much force.

"Draciel! Now!"

"Avoid it!"

Gary was able to dodge Max's attack until he could see an opening for him to return it. He waited, waited. There!

"Attack Draciel now!"

Before Max had a chance to react, Draciel had been knocked out of the dish. He had lost.

"Don't worry, we can still win!" Ray reassured him.

"Well that's one up to The White Tigers! Next its Mariah against Ray!"

Their eyes met across the dish.

"Good luck Ray! You're gonna need it!" She stuck out her tongue at him and he just smiled at her.

"Ray, watch out for Gallux. She's not going to be a pushover."

Ray nodded at Kai's advice. He wasn't a pushover either.

"Second bladers ready? 3..2..1..Let it rip!"

Mariah's blade shimmered as it left her ripcord causing the audience to gasp. Her blading was as graceful as she was. Ray was mesmerised and couldn't even counter her attacks.

"Ray focus!" Kai shouted.

Out of his trance, he summoned Drigger. Mariah did the same with Gallux. Before long both cats were battling against each other. Both audience was on the edge of their seats, torn between the two bladers. But Mariah was slowly weakening. Ray saw this and took full advantage.

"Drigger! Tiger claw!"

"Oh no!" Mariah cried as the attack pounded into her blade, causing it to slam into the side of the dish and gradually it lost momentum. It had stopped spinning.

Mariah knelt down to pick up her blade. At least it was still in one piece.

"Well done Mariah. It was a great battle." Ray offered her his hand to pull her up. Smiling she took it.

"I guess its even now huh? Lee's gonna change that!" She returned to her seat on the bench as Lee walked towards the dish to face Tyson.

"What a battle! Congrats to Ray! The last round is between Tyson and Lee so please give it up for both players! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The two blades landed and immediately circled round the dish, getting ready for the first attack. It came from Tyson. Lee's blade was knocked almost of out the dish. Almost. It would take more that that though.

"Now!"

Tyson found his blade being pummelled by a series of strong attacks.

"Dragoon! Counter them!"

The dragon did so. Once again the beyblades were circling each other.

"Finish this off, Dragoon!"

Hearing his master's command Dragoon prepared for his ultimate attack. Lee didn't stand a chance. The power from the attack knocked his blade flying out of the dish and beside his feet. He had lost.

"Tyson is the winner! The Bladebreakers win this tournament!"

Before Tyson could return to his team Lee stopped him. "That was great. You deserve to win. Your whole team." He exchanged his hand.

Tyson shook it. "Thank you."

Lee returned to his team and signalled for them to leave. Tyson watched them go before rejoining his for his celebrations. Even Kai congratulated them all.

"What do we do now?" Tyson asked.

"Well there'll be interviews and the press will want photos. But after that then I guess we relax. Right Captain Kai?" said Max.

Kai just nodded as the photographers took pictures of the team as they were presented with medals. They were pounded with questions from journalists and spokespeople. Lets just say the team were glad when Mr. Dickenson showed up to shoo the media away.

He smiled at them. "That was very well done boys. You've certainly earned your medals. But I'm actually here to see Kai. Could you come with me please?"

Their captain did so, wondering what he could possibly want.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked into a little office which was complete with a desk and two chairs. Mr. Dickenson took the one behind the desk.

"Kai, take a seat.."

"I'm aright standing."

"No Kai. Take a seat. Please."

There was something in his voice that made him comply.

The adult cleared his throat before continuing. "Kai, there's something you should know. Now please don't be angry that I've kept it from you but it was for the best. I only found out not long ago but I though it should wait until after the tournament."

Kai looked puzzled. "What is it?" It couldn't be that bad.

"This is going to be very hard to take Kai." He sighed. "You see Kai, Voltaire has been lying to you. About certain things."

Kai could feel his stomach go in knots, though he didn't know why.

Mr. Dickenson met his eyes. "Kai, your parents are still alive."

* * *

This is quite long and a little rushed but I actually despise the beyblading part of beyblade. Isn't that odd ? 

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Thank you for your reviews! Really they make me want to update:P

Diclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Truth Come Out

"Kai, your parents are still alive."

For once, Kai was speechless. His words caught in as throat. He tried to make sense of what had just been said. If it hadn't been for the chair his legs wouldn't have supported him.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't know what Voltaire has been telling you exactly, but he lied to you Kai."

"But how? I mean I saw the death certificates and everything? I-I don't understand."

The elder looked at the teen and felt his heart break in two. He'd never seen Kai looked so vulnerable before. In fact he would bet he's never even been vulnerable before. He could feel his eyes stare into him as if he tried to read what was coming. "Six years ago, when you were seven, Voltaire had a plan to…remove your parents from the picture. You see Kai, when you were born, Voltaire could sense great power within you."

"Dranzer."

"Right. And as I'm sure you know, he would want nothing more than to control that power and use it for his own greed. I don't know exactly how far this greed stretches but I know its there. Now upon sensing the Dranzer within you, he demanded that Alexander, your father, should allow you to be raised by him. Your father knew the evil within Voltaire and refused. Your parents thought that would be the end of it and they lived contentedly with you and your elder sister."

Shock was evident on his face. "Sister?"

"You didn't know this either? Yes your sister, Lexine, is five years your elder. As I was saying, your family lived for years undisturbed by Voltaire, but, out of the blue, Voltaire turned up again making his same demands. Your parents, of course, refused. But this time Voltaire didn't take the news too well. He ordered his secret police to remove you from them. As I understand they took you away and set fire to your house. Fortunately your parents and sister survived and your father tried to get you back, but Voltaire's police were always ready for him. In the end, in order to save the rest of your family, he decided to take them into hiding until it you would be old enough to fight for yourself. Voltaire knew this and I suppose his solution was to tell you they were dead and train you to believe all his lies without a doubt. Unfortunately he didn't consider the effect Dranzer would have on you. I suppose the greatest gift she gave you was your free spirit and ability to think for yourself."

Kai pondered over everything he had just been told. "So they're alive? And they took this long to find me? I've been living in hell! And they decide now is the right time?"

"Kai you must understand that they did what was best. Should they have been discovered your entire family would have been murdered and there would have been no hope for you."

"But what do I do now? I mean so I just go live with them and pretend everything can be like on big happy family? Because it's not going to be that easy!"

"I know. I know. You father and mother don't expect you to adapt that quickly. They're not that selfish. They just want you to come back to them. Forgive them even."

Kai had no idea what to do. He'd had choices to make sure, but this was something else. He was completely stuck.

"They'll be coming to see you soon. They would love to meet you even just once. If you don't want to do it again then that's fine and they'll understand. What do you say Kai?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were having a min-party at their chalet: music blaring, food and drink and even some of the other team's members were there. They took full advantage of Kai's not being there. They hardly even noticed when Kai returned. He didn't even say anything but go into his room and shut the door firmly. Tyson looked at Ray who looked at Mariah.

"So I guess it's up to me then?" She quietly entered his room as he was re-packing his suitcase. "Kai, what's wrong?" His face was so bank even she couldn't read it. "Why are you packing your case? I thought you were staying 'til Wednesday?" Still Kai didn't say anything. "Come on. You can talk to me." She placed her hand on his arm. "Please? Let me help."

"They're not dead." He looked up at here. "He's been lying to me all my life 'Raih." Seeing her face tied up in confusion he continued on. "Mr. Dickenson just told me the truth. About my parents. They didn't die. They're still alive. And now they want to meet up with me."

"Wait. Wait a minute. You're parents? Are alive? But how is that?"

Kai filled her in on everything he had just been told. She was almost as shocked as he was.

"Okay. Wow. But oh my God. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean they want to see me and everything but I don't know."

"They wan to see you? But that's a good thing right? I mean they'll take you in and you can be part of a family."

"I will think about it. But that's why I'm leaving. I don't think I could stay here much longer. I need to be around people I actually can stand. I need Garnet." He grasped her hand. "Please don't mention any of this to my team okay? I don't want anyone knowing. If Voltaire found out…."

She smiled. "Don't worry Kai. It's safe with me. I'll think of some excuse." She walked to the door and stopped. "And Kai? If you need any help, any help at all, you phone me. Don't do this by yourself okay?" She went to rejoin the party as Kai finished packing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was the first to pound on her. "So what's the matter? What did Mr. Dickenson want.?"

She removed his hand from where it had been placed on her shoulder. "First of all nothing is the matter. Second of all its none of your business. Something's come up. I don't know its like a weird family reunion type thing. Anyway he has to leave right away. Honestly, you'd think Voltaire would pick a better time wouldn't you?"

Max turned to Tyson. "When do you think he was going to tell us? Knowing him he would probably just go."

Tyson agreed fully. "I mean I don't even know the guy all that well but he does my box right in."

"Is that right?" The voice was hoarse. And did that sound like hurt?

Max groaned inwardly as Kai appeared behind him and Tyson with his suitcase all ready.

"I'm so sorry I annoy but I bet it's only half of how much you annoy me Tyson." Tyson looked at the ground. No one could meet that glare. "And Max you don't know me. So don't even say you do. Well I was about to tell you I was leaving but I suppose you'd probably rather I just left wouldn't you. Then you'd have something to talk about because your own lives are so pathetic." Max didn't look at him as he walked past. "Ray, Kenny I'll see you guys later." He left the chalet, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well." Said a sarcastic Dizzi earning the digital bitbeast a few glares.

There was a tension in the air. Everyone there looked at each other uncomfortably. The only thing that kept the room from silence was the music still playing in the background. Tyson and Max didn't know what to say or why their captain had acted the way her did, although they supposed he had every right.

Ray decided to break the silence. "Umm…maybe we should get back to the party or something?"

Hastily everyone agreed. Except Mariah. She had other things on her mind. Making her excuses she left for her own chalet. She'd better warn Garnet and Tala.

"Hey 'Riah! I saw the tournament! It sucks that you got bet but Kai won! Yay for him!"

"Garnet shh for a minute this is important. Kai's going home tonight and he's-"

"Oh my God? Really? How come?"

Mariah almost bit her lip in frustration. "Garnet, sweetie, if you give me a minute I'll get to that." There was silence on the other line. Good. "I'm not going to tell you why, just that it's big. Huge. I mean you wouldn't believe it if it hadn't come from Kai! But I phoned to warn you that he's gonna want to talk to you and Tala about it so whatever you do, don't be unavailable! Please he really needs you right now."

"Sure Mariah! So it's that big. I'm nervous." She laughed on the other end.

"Yeh it is. Well I'm gonna phone Tala too. Let him know. So I'll see you soon! Luv ya!"

"Luv ya!" She hung up her phone. What could possibly be that big?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hi Tala. It's me. Mariah."

"Hi. What's wrong? You sound quite…I don't know. Upset or something."

"I am a little. Something's up with Kai. I don't want to tell you cos I think it should come from him but let me tell you it is big. I was just off the phone to G there and I was telling her that he's gonna want to talk to you both. He really needs to. So when he tells you he needs to talk to you, make sure you say yes. I don't care what you have planned cancel it."

"But he's not coming home until Wednesday though."

"No. He left not long ago. It's really bothering him. God."

"He left? Hmm. It must be serious then."

"Yeh. Well I'm gonna go. You take care hunnie and I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Well that was her job done. For now. She looked out her window. He'll be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai returned home that evening. It wasn't very late. Maybe about eleven or so. He was surprised he could get a flight that quickly but Mr. Dickenson had contacts, he was sure. He was so confused. And Voltaire? What did he do about him? He was let in my a servant. He never knew their names. They didn't normally last too long. His explanation had been that he thought there was no point in staying since he wouldn't be blading and it had been bought by everyone so far. But there was still some one else to convince.

"You're back early."

"I am. I thought there was no point in staying."

"I see. And I noticed you team won. Yet you have no bitbeasts I assume. Other wise there would have been a fuss." Kai winced at his tone.

"Yes there are no bitbeasts. It's not right to take them from people. They're not ours to take." Kai kept his face down as he spoke. There was no way he could face the man and keep him secret at the same time.

"What? How dare you, you insol-" Voltaire noticed that Kai was avoiding him. "I wonder Kai, why is it that you can't look me in the eyes when I talk to you?"

"I don't know."

"And it's not about the bitbeast. No, its something else. But what. Hmm Kai?"

Kai racked his brains to think of some way out of this. Voltaire was not a fool.

"Like I said I don't know. I can never look you in the eye. I…just can't do it."

Voltaire smirked, obviously satisfied with this answer. Without another word he left Kai in peace. When he was alone, Kai let out a long held breath. It had been close. It was funny. He'd never met these people, yet here he was. Risking his own freedom to protect them. How odd. It was true he had never met them. But would he ever? That was the question running through his mind ever since he had been given the news. Well he would have to wait and see wouldn't he? They could wait. He'd been waiting for years. They could wait too.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	10. I'll Do It!

Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

"I'll Do It!"

Mariah was right. The very next day Kai had phoned Tala and Garnet and asked to meet them somewhere: anywhere. They decided it was best to meet at Garnet's house. One: it was empty. Two: no one would overhear. Tala had come over earlier so he could talk to Garnet for a bit before it. They were actually at a loss. Not one of them could think what was wrong with Kai. As they sat in Garnet's spacious living room, on either end of the couch, they waited for the boy to arrive, occasional silences polluted the room when they could think of nothing else to say that hadn't already been said. They just wanted to know, and, if needed, help.

Ding Dong.

Tala checked his watch. "Two o'clock. Right on time."

Garnet wasn't really listening to him when she made her way to the door. Her only thoughts were on Kai. This morning on the phone he'd seemed…not all there. Like there was something deep down inside him waiting to burst out. Tala had felt the same. Whatever was wrong, he had also sensed it in Mariah. As Kai walked into the living room, his face was emotionless. With anyone else that was completely normal but for them?

Kai sat at the other end of the couch Tala was on and Garnet sat between them. They all waited for some one to start off the conversation.

"So…You wanted to see us? Tell us something?" Tala enquired.

Kai looked up at them both. "Yeah." The other two looked expectantly. "It's really complicated. And you can't tell anyone."

Garnet sighed impatiently. "Are we gonna go through this little speech before _every_ secret? It's not like we're gonna tell anyone something that you've told us in private." Tala gave her a warning look. "Well it's not."

"I know. It helps me prepare for it. Okay. Well yesterday, Mr. Dickenson called me to his office, or an office, and he told me…he told me…."He took a deep breath. "He told me my parents are still alive."

Garnet and Tala looked at each other in shock. "You're kidding right?" Tala couldn't believe it.

"No. It's a long story but basically Voltaire wanted to use me and Dranzer's power, my dad said no, we lived happily for a few years, Voltaire turned up again, took me and forced my parents into hiding."

Garnet whistled. "And they decided now was a good time to tell you?"

Kai shook his head. "No not them. Mr. Dickenson. But they wanted to wait until I was old enough to be able to fight for myself, make my own decisions."

Garnet cocked her head to the side. "So you haven't actually met them yet?"

Kai shook his head again. "They want to meet me soon. I don't know if I want to though."

"Wait a minute! Kai these are your parents. Why don't you want to meet them?"

"Yeah. Come on Kai, they can take you away from Voltaire forever! Why give up that chance?" Tala included.

Kai didn't actually know. "I don't know. I'm worried that it's just too good to be true. And get this, I have an older sister too. Her name's Lexine. She's twenty."

"Lexine? As in Lexine Taggerty?" Garnet practically squealed.

"I think so. Why do you know her?"

"Not personally but she's only like THE hottest model right now! I swear if I was a lesbian I would so be digging her!"

Tala smirked. "A sports star and a model? I guess it runs in the family. But if you want my advice I say you meet them."

"Mr. Dickenson said that I wouldn't have to do it again, if I don't want. There are no strings attached and I've just to let him know. So you think I should?"

"Yes."

"Yeah! What have you got to lose? If things go pear shaped then you don't meet them again. If things go well then you'll have a family again! And you can leave Voltaire forever." Garnet smiled at him. "I know it's what you really want. To have a proper family." She took his hand. "Now's your chance Kai. Please don't pass it up."

Kai smiled back. "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Great." Garnet passed him the phone. "I think you might want to use this."

Kai look it and dialled up Mr. Dickenson.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson? It's Kai."

"Ah! How was the flight? Was everything alright?"

"Yes it was fine. I phoned to let you know I want to meet them. I've thought about it and I want to meet them."

"That's splendid! They'll be so happy. They really want to, you know. Well I'm sure they'll be over here as soon as possible."

"Where are they just now, exactly?"

"Right now they are in Russia. That's where they've been living. Now Kai I think it's just them that you're meeting. I don't think it's fair on your siblings if they meet you and then never see you again."

"Yes of course."

"I must say it's marvellous news. I believe you're doing the right thing. Well I'll keep in touch. Good bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. Then something crossed his mind. Did he say 'sibling_s_'?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not very far away another phone call was being made but this was not a for a friendly chat. No, Voltaire had something else on his mind.

"Boris? Voltaire."

"Lord Voltaire? I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Is everything going according to plan?"

"No. Did you not see the Asian Tournament? Kai isn't planning on helping us, I'm no fool."

"Of course not."

Voltaire twisted a bit of his long, grey hair. "Yes I am no fool. Kai may think I am but he's wrong. There's something he's keeping from me, Boris, and I intend to find out what."

"How do you know sir?"

He smiled. "I can tell. You live with some one for years, you bring them up as your own, you get to know them. Boris I want you to send your best to follow Kai and see what he's keeping from me. And I mean your best. Kai will not have the wool pulled over his eyes so easily."

"Yes my lord. It's no problem." Boris's smirked. "I have some one in mind."

"Good. I want to know quickly before he leaves for another tournament."

"Yes sir."

Voltaire disconnected the call. He would find out what his grandson knows and when he does….He laughed sadistically to himself. Kai will never have his freedom. Never.

* * *

Please review!

Jellybean-kitty


	11. A Meeting Is Arranged

I won't be able to update as quickly anymore since my home computer decided to break. Half way during my chapter and I lost it all :(( lol.

Thanks for your reviews!

Discliamer: I don't own Beyblade

A Meeting Is Arranged

Tyson was looking out the window of the tour bus. Ever since Kai had left he'd been feeling guilty about what he'd said. It wasn't even that bad but Kai looked so hurt. Tyson didn't really know the guy but he would still never hurt him on purpose, anyone on purpose. A hand was waved in front of his face: Max's.

"Hey Tyson? You in there?"

Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about Kai. I still feel bad."

"I know. Me too. He's right though, I don't know him at all."

Ray, next to Kenny, turned round in his seat in front of the other two boys."Well I was talking to Mariah last night-"

"Oooo!"

Ray rolled his eyes them. "Grow up. _Anyway_, I was talking to her last night and she said you shouldn't worry about it. She said that he probably couldn't care less about what you said but it was just that something - she wouldn't say what - was going on just then. Besides, Kai doesn't seem the kind of guy to take that kind of thing to heart.

Tyson looked hopeful. "Really?"

Ray nodded. "Really." He bit his lip. "Between us, I don't think things are going okay for him. I mean you guys know about his problems at home right?" Max nodded but Kenny and Tyson looked quizical. "Well I don't really want to go into it. It's not my place."

Satisfied, Tyson looked back out his window. Since Kai had left them, they had been touring all the sights in China. So far it'd been quite good: trying the cuisines, experiences thier cultures and taking in their landmarks. He felt the bus pull up and looked at the building they stopped at.

"Hanshan Temple? Is this where we're eating next?"

The other boys looked at him in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai had spent the entire Sunday in his garden with his phone right next to him. He wasn't going to risk being over heard and his chances ruined. He sat on the cool, green grass of his expansive gardens with Dranzer sitting right next to him. Just having his phoenix there helped calm his nerves. Nerves? Where had they come from anyway. But inside he knew. The longer he waited the more he started to doubt things. For the first time in his life, he had a deep insecurity. He never got insecure. It just didn't happen to him. Yet he had it. All these negative thoughts ran through his mind. What if they'd changed their minds? Didn't actually want him back? What if they just left him with Voltiare? He dreaded this more than anything. _He _was the one that had caused all this.

His blade began to glow. He was familiar with this. To anyone else it would seem strange but not to Kai. This was her way of letting Kai know there was always someone with him no matter what. The phoenix wasn't the only one who said that but it was the only one Kai believed. As much as Garnet would want to be there, Kai doubted she was capable of it. As great a person as she was, thereare somethings that she just wouldn't be able to handle. Mariah too. Perhaps not Tala though. They had had pretty much the same experienceswith the Abbey, Boris...

He thought back to Voltaire. There was something about him lately. Kai didn't know what and it made him edgey. Voltaire had been staying out of his way since he came in on Friday: it was unlike him. Kai wondered what he knew, if he even knew anything. He frowned to himself. If Voltaire even thought there was anything to be concerned about he would stop at nothing to find it out.

Then his phone rang. All his fear came rushing back. He let his Blink 182 ringtone - real tone of course- go on for a couple of seconds before he flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Kai, my boy. It's Mr.Dickenson."

"Uhuh?"

"I've spoked to your parents, not ten minutes ago, in fact. They will be on the first flight from Moscow."

"Really? This quick?"

"You have no idea how desperate they are to get you back. They've been waiting for years Kai.I'veprepared a room inmy offices for you to meet. It's perfectly secure and you'll have privacy to talk. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That's great."

"Very well. Tomorrow say about...six?"

"Fine." He paused. "Sir I appreciate what you're doing for me. Really."

"Speak nothing of it. I'll see you soon. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Kai was stunned. Tomorrow? That quickly? He didn't really know how to react. Maybe this was _too_ soon. But too soon was better than too late.

* * *

Please Review!

Jellybean-kitty


	12. The Meeting

I think my PC's fixed now. Hopefully!

RoseOfSharon: Your continous reviewing drives me on lol.

CrismonEyes: I always appreciate a review! thanks!

Pheonix'sfire: Same as above! Ta muchly!

LuchiaSakurai: Nice to get a new reader!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Meeting

It was the next day, at school, when Kai got a chance to fill Tala and Garnet in. He also had a favour to ask them. He couldn't actually believe he was asking it. It was so not him but there had been a few changes with him. He was feeling things he'd never felt before, he'd never wanted to feel before. Besides wasn't insecurity a girly thing? He was sitting with them in his registration class, as they all did every morning, just trying to work up the courage to ask them while they continued their random argument on whether U2 were better than Greenday. Garnet was adament that U2 rocked more. Tala niavely disagreed. Eventually it was up to Kai to decide.

"Sorry Tal but I'm with Garnet on this one."

Tala smirked at him. "Suck up."

Kai just ignored this. "Well since you guys have stopped arguing. _Finally_. I was wondering if you'd want to maybe come to the BBA with me tonight?" He lowered his voice. "I just kind of don't want to go alone." 'Well that was easy.'

"Sure."

"Of course. But if you don't mind me asking, why?" Garnet cocked her head to the side, as she normally does when she there's something she can't understand.

"Well...incase it goes weird or something I don't want to have to leave by myself."

"Oooohhh. Okay. So we go with you and sit outside for like an hour or two, missing out on all our homework, until you come out, only to go home again?"

"Yup. Is that a problem?"

"Nah. Sounds fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat once again in administration. God, how he hated that subject. And the teacher. She hated him too so they had a mutual understanding. Normally Kai would turn round and talk to Steve but the only thingSteve wanted to talk about was the Bladebreakers and how comehe wasn't with them just now.Kai wasn't in the mood to talk about them so he decided just to concentrate on getting his work done, although the fact Miss MacKane kept looking over at him was a distraction. It was like she was desperate to find something he was doing wrong. Everytime there was a noise she would look up at him. Bitch. Kai decided to find a better use for his time and counted the amount of times she looked over at him. It was more eductaional anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell took its time to go off that afternoon, much to Kai's annoyance. The usual group sat in maths, but only three members were paying really close attention to the clock above the blackboard. They had sat with baited breath as the seconds ticked by slowly. Normaly the period would be fun, with the usual exchange of banter with their teacher but today was different. They were all tense: which was peculiar considering it was really only Kai involved. But Garnet and Tala were anxious too, for Kai's sake. Neither of them wanted to see Kai hurt. Lord knows they had seen enough.

The two were now outside Tala's dorm room since Kai had decided to change out of his uniformbecause, according to Garnet, it was 'too formal'. So he's just brought casual clothes: something loose and comfortable; jeans and a t-shirt. He took his time he had less to kill when they arrived. The time they had to kill would in turn kill him!

After about half an hour reapplying hair gel, brushing his teeth etc, he was ready to go. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied, as usual, with his appearence he went out to meet the other two. With having to say a word they left for the centre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk over had been slow, much like the rest of the day. It was near enough 5.45 when they arrived and checked in. Mr. Dickenson had come to meet them, more to relax himself than anything else. He so wanted this to go well.

"Kai. I see you're here." He leaned down to his ear. "Are you sure you're ready? They will wait you know?"

Kai looked up at him and merely nodded. It was time.

"Very well." He turned to Garnet and Tala. "Ms. Granger. Looking lovely as always. And Tala. You'll be waiting for Kai to finish, I'm assuming?"

Garnet smiled as she accepted the compliment. "Yup!"

"Sir? Don't I look lovely too?" Tala frowned.

"Yes, my boy, but I don't really think my wife will appove of that. Shall we move on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Dickenson led the group to a little room which was distanced from the rest of the offices. It appeared Kai's parents had been waiting for him for a while now.

"Well Kai go in when you're ready. And don't worry if its awkward, although I think you're both expecting that."

"Okay."

Garnet hugged him. "Aww Kai! Good luck!"

Tala nodded in his direction. "What she said."

"Thanks guys."

Taking a deep breath he, turned the handle. he hadn't noticed just how much his hands had been trembling. He gave it a twist and went inside where he was immediately greeted by a familiar couple.

"Hello, Kai." The crimson-eyed woman said sheepishly.

"Hi."

The man,his father,smiled at him. Kai, not knowing what else to do, took a seat on the other side of the table at which they were sitting.

"I know you have a lot of questions.."Alexander said.

"No not really. I'm pretty much filled in."

"Oh. Well there isn't anything you want to ask us?"

"Did I hear Mr. Dickenson right wehn he said 'sibling_s_'?"

The woman smiled. "Yes you did." She went into her purse and took out a colletion of photos and layed them out in front of Kai. "This is you sister Lexine. And this is Mathew. He's 10." The girl was a tall, blonde beauty. No wonder she was a model. The other boy was a lot like Kai except his eyes were brown and his hair slightly lighter and all one colour. They looked like a happy family.

"So he was born when...it happened."

"Yes."

Alexander's grew sad. "We've wanted to get you back for so long. But Voltiare as I'm sure-"

"Yes. I know. I don't want to talk about that. I want to know about you, you know, my family."

"Okay. Well I'm Alexander, and your mother is Rossanne."

Rossanne nodded. "You already know my sister, right? Mariah's mum?"

"Yeh. Annette."

"Right. She's been keeping an eye on you for us. For which we're grateful, should she ask." She took the photographs from Kai and put them back in her purse. "They're not complete yet, you know. The photos? There's still one person missing from them."

Kai smirked. "That's me right?"

Rossanne smirked back. "Yeh."

"So..Kai. What are you into? What do you like?"

"Umm...Well I like-love music. I play piano and bass guitar. Some accoustic. I like movies. Mainly horror. Umm.. I like hanging out iwht my girlfriend and friends. And I'm sure you know I love Beyblading right?"

"Ofcourse you love Beyblading. So girlfriend huh?" She smiled. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeh! Stunning." Kai pulled a picture form his wallet. It was the one with him, Mariah, Garnet and Tala. A copy from the pinboard. He pointed them all out to her and Alexander.

"She is pretty. You look like you're having fun."

"Yeh. It was at summer. Tala and Mariah stayed at Garnet's for a week. It was great."

Their conversation went on. It surprised Kai just how easy it was to open up to them, compared to other people. He actually felt welcome, wanted, loved. It was as if he had only been away for five minutes. Was this what a proper family was like?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go fish." Tala and Garnet had been sitting for hours now playing cards. How long would they take?

"This sucks."

"I know." Garnet yawned. "D'ya think its going well?"

There was an erruption of laughter from the room.

"_Nooooo_. I think he's getting molested." Tala said sarcastically.

"Me too but I didn't want to freak you out."

The room door opened. Kai came out with a lady and man. He looked...happy. Geniunely happy. Garnet and Tala smiled at each other.

"I'd like to introduce to Tala and Garnet." On cue, they bowed.

Alexander smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Alexander and this is Rossanne."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Garnet grinned.

"So do you kids need a ride home?" Rossanne removed her keys from the purse.

"If you're offering." Tala shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing the other two home, it as just Alexander, Rossanne and Kai left in their family car.

"You know Kai, if you don't want to do this again you don't have to. But we mean it when we say we want to have our son a part of the family again." Rossane looked almost worried incase he declined.

"No. I want to. I-I want to have a family. A real one." He tried to smile but didn't quite make it. "I want to be in yours."

Rossanne was tearful. "Kai.."

They pulled the car up a little way form his house. Alexnader pulled Kai in for a hug and gave him a slip of paper.

"If you need anything at all, Kai, you phone me and let me know okay? It may take a little while but we're going to get you out of here. I promise." Kai nodded. "And make sure Voltaire finds out nothing."

"I will."

Rossanne hugged him too. Kai couldn't quite bring himself to return either one. Not yet.

"We'll see you soon okay? I promise."

"Okay. Bye."

They watched their son walk away from them, hopefully, for the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai had smiled all the way home. It's been a while since he's had a reason to do that. He quietely entered his house. It must have been after ten. He should normally be home by now. He slid up the stairs but before he made it into his room, a voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Where have _you _been?"

Voltaire looked at him accusingly. Had he been found out already?

* * *

Phew. There'll be a lot of mistakes here since I couldn't use a spell check so sorry about that! 

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	13. Fallins And Fallouts

Thanks for the reviews!

Diclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Fall-ins and Fall-outs

Kai stared at Voltaire intently, trying to judge the expression. He was angry yes. Suspicious too, but he didn't look as if he knew why.

"I was out with Garnet. What's the big deal?"

Voltaire sneered at him. "Do you think I'm going to believe that?"

Kai shrugged. "Well don't then." Without saying another word he went into his room. He seemed like he'd got away with it, for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Wednesday, his team having arrived back, Kai was already getting them back into training; much to their disappointment. At the very moment, Kai had them running laps around the hall while he and Kenny discussed their previous battles and how to up their statistics.

"Hey Kai!..How…come…you…don't…have…to run?" Gasped an exhausted Tyson.

"Because" he stated, "I'm already fit. And I get other exercises."

"With Garnet I'm sure he does." Whispered Max.

Tyson's eyes grew big. "Ewww. That's my cousin." He paused. "But do you think?"

Max grinned. "From what I've heard, although I don't know if it's with Garnet. If you get what I mean."

Ray growled at them. "Max that's not right. What Kai does with his girlfriends is none of your business." He grinned. "But it _is _true. I dare you to ask him, Tyson."

"What!"

"Go on. It'll be funny."

"What'll be funny?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Tyson looked down. "Well it's just that. Well. Umm. Have you ever done it with Garnet?"

Both eyebrows went up. "Tyson she's your cousin. That's sick." He smirked and turned to go back to the bench. "And no. At least not with _her._"

Ray looked at Max. Where had that come from? This wasn't the Kai they knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had now gathered in Tyson's dojo: Kai included. He didn't exactly know why he came, but he just did. And to be honest with himself, he was quite glad. They weren't so bad, not really.

He sat on the couch in between Kenny and Tyson whilst Ray and Max took up the floor. They weren't really doing much, just talking amongst themselves really. Tyson, try as he might, couldn't seem to pierce the last bit off Kai's shell. It would still take some time it seemed.

"You know Kai, I'm sorry about what happened on Friday. I had no right to say those things."

"It's okay."

"No, really. I mean yes, you are grouchy and yuhuh, you can be annoying but so can I."

"Hnn."

"And anyway we shouldn't judge you right. I mean I'm sure you get enough of that at home right?"

Kai turned to look at him. "What?"

Tyson inwardly slapped himself. "It's uh nothing. Just something Garnet happened to mention."

Kai's eyes grew dark. "What else has she 'happened to mention'?"

"Nothing. I swear. She worries about you Kai. I can tell, you know." Tyson faced him square on. "What is it she worries about?"

The other boys watched them. This could only end badly.

"It's none of your concern."

"What? Of course it is. I mean we may not know each other very well but we're going to be on a team for a while. And I pretty much consider you as a friend, however you see me."

"Tyson I hardly know you! It took Garnet years to get to know me. What makes you think _you'll_ be any different?"

"So there is something! Please just tell me! It's not right to keep it all inside."

Kai stood up. "You know what, I've got to go."

Tyson followed him as he made his way to the door. "You can't get out of it that easily!"

"Watch me!" When he'd left the house he ran into an all out sprint, right into a familiar woman.

"Kai! That's the second time you've done that!"

"Sorry."

Rossanne looked at him. "What's wrong? You look a little upset. Is everything all right?" She looked him in the eye. "Do you wanna take a walk?"

Kai nodded and matched her typical lady stride.

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really. Just, God my team annoy me! It's like I hardly know them and they want to know all about me, why I am the way that I am. And they think that I'll just talk freely about it. I don't even do that with my closest friends."

She nodded. "It can be frustrating but I'm sure they mean well."

They walked up to a bench and sat down on it.

"You know, Kai, if some one was to tell me a week ago that, not only would I have my son, but also that he was pouring his heart out to be, I'd say that they were talking out their arseholes. Oops. I mean _bum_holes." She smiled. "Yet here we are."

"And that helps me, how?"

Rossanne's face went into mock outrage. "You cheeky little…"

"So where's…Alexander?"

"Oh he's just around. Lord knows what that man's up to. No good I'll bet. I'm sure you take after him, right?"

"Occasionally and with the right people."

"Oh, I'm sure." She chuckled softly. "The next time we see each other, do you want to meet Lexine and Mathew?"

"Yes. Do either of them know?"

"Lexine does. She's old enough and mature enough to handle it. But Matt, well smart as he is his maturity is yet to reach its peak."

"Right. Well I'll look forward to it." Kai stood up to leave.

"Take care. And Kai? Don't be too hard on your team mates. They just want to know you, as hard as it may be I'm sure they're willing to try. Maybe you should too?"

"I'll think about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Kai got arrived home he grabbed the phone from its hook and dialled in Garnet's number. He was going to kill her.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Kai? It's like eleven-thirty. What do you want?"

"You told Tyson!"

"Hmm? Told him what?"

"About Voltaire!" He hissed.

"I totally did not. I told him you had troubles at home."

"Why?"

"Shhh. If my mum hears I'm on the phone she'll kill me _and_ you. I told him because you were acting like such an asshole that he deserved an explanation."

"Garnet that's my business."

"You're totally over reacting. And you do have troubles at home so what are you complaining about?"

"I don't want people to know! I don't you knowing it. Do you know how long it took finally trust you? And now I don't know if I can."

"Kai you're being ridiculous. Of course you can trust me. And if you can't or don't then I don't see how we can be in a relationship anymore."

"We won't be then, if that's what you want."

Garnet was shocked. "What? You're…dumping me?"

"You said it yourself. How can we be in a relationship that's got no trust?"

"But I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, whatever." He hung up on her.

Garnet couldn't believe it. Had she blown it already?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire sat alone in his office. Kai was probably in his room. Not that he particularly cared where he was, so long as he wasn't here. A boy, probably in his late teens, entered the office.

Voltaire rested his head on his hands. "I trust you've got something for me?"

Silently, the boy handed Voltaire some photos that had only been taken recently. He thumbed threw them. Kai and his team, Kai at Tyson's dojo….What was that?

"When was this one taken?"

"Not about two hours ago, sir."

It couldn't be? How did they get into the country? If Kai's parents were back, his plans would be ruined.

"That's all. You may leave."

When he was once again alone, he looked at the picture again. It was unmistakable. Her crimson eyes shone brightly against its dull surroundings. There was no mistake. This _was _Rossanne Hiwatari, or whatever name she was covering herself with. That means his son couldn't be far. And Kai knew too. Well two could play that game. He would pretend he knew nothing, play it cool. Kai would get what was coming to him in time, his family too. The time would come soon enough.

* * *

Quick update lol. Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	14. Sorting Out And Asking Out

I would have posted this yesterday but the thing wouldn't load!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Sorting Out and Asking Out

As soon as Kai walked into school the next day he could tell something was up. First of all Garnet and Mariah were nowhere to be seen and second of all Ray, Max and Tala looked mad.

"I hope you're happy Kai. Garnet's not stopped crying all morning." Tala looked ready to strangle him.

A pang of guilt ran through his body. "Really?"

"Well what do you think? All she ever did was look out for you. She cares about you, too much it seems. And how do you repay her? You dump her." Ray said.

"That's not even fair. It was her that brought it up." Kai protested. "She said if I couldn't trust her then we couldn't see each other anymore."

Tala looked at him in disbelief. "And you believed that?" He shook his head.

"No…."

Max looked puzzled. "Well do you trust her?"

"Yes…I suppose. But I can't be having her telling everyone my business like that."

"Oh my God. Then _tell_ her that. Don't just go breaking up with her, especially when you I can see you regret it right?"

"Yes."

"Well shouldn't you maybe go talk to her?"

"You know, you're actually right." Kai smiled at the blonde.

"She's in the girl's bathroom so…"

Kai moved towards the main building.

"Wait Kai you can't…too late."

"He wouldn't really go in there. I mean…it's Kai!" Ray asked Tala.

Tala smirked. "He can really surprise you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bunch of girls screamed as Kai walked straight into their toilets.

"Kai! You can't be in here! This is the _girl's_!" Christine shrieked.

"Yeah. And there's a girl I need to see."

Christine's eyes widened. "Oohhh." She winked. "Gotcha! Alright ladies clear out! Their's a girl that needs saving! Good luck Kai."

All the girls left, leaving just himself, a seething Mariah and a locked cubicle. The red-haired girl folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You can be a real ass you know that?"

"Yes."

Mariah shook her head. "Well so long as you do. I'll you to it." She knocked on the cubicle's door. "G, hunny, there's some one here to see you. Do you want to talk to him."

The door unlocked and opened a fraction. "I…guess…so." She sniffed.

Nodding, Mariah left them to it. Garnet opened the door fully and stepped out, tears still streaming. Kai looked at the mess in front of him. Her mascara had left blackened tears all down her face: and still she's so beautiful, with her lip quivering and her arms wrapped around herself.

"About the whole…dumping thing-"

Garnet wailed even more and Kai put an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it. Really. I'm kind of…messed up right now. So many things have happened, too fast as well. That and I really, _really _can't be having you tell people like Tyson what's going on in my life."

"But why?"

"Because…he won't be happy if he finds out."

Garnet took a tissue from the dispenser and started wiping her eyes. "You're so much stronger than him, so why worry?"

"It's not him I'm worried about." He lowered his voice so Garnet had to lean in to hear it. "Have you ever heard of Biovolt?"

"Nuhuh. Is that like a company?"

"Kind of. Basically they take in kids and train them how to be these perfect bladers."

"So it's a training facility?"

"Not exactly. Their training is of total obedience to Voltaire and his right-hand man, Boris. They want world domination and the idea was that these bladers would help them get it. But it wasn't just blading, it was also combat."

"Like soldiers."

"Yes. We were brought up as soldiers. Well they were. I was only brought in for three years, but what I saw in those years will haunt me forever." Taking the tissue from Garnet's hand he began wiping her face for her. "If you fall behind, or disrespect your trainers, then they'll…punish you. I don't want to go into detail."

"That's okay."

The first bell rang but rather than go to class, they stayed in the toilets.

"You didn't have any friends there, or, you weren't suppose to. But me, Tala, and a couple of other guys were, I suppose, friends. We looked out for each other."

"So Tala was there too. But you said you only spent three years there. Why?"

"Voltaire took me out. I don't why. Tala stayed on longer since his parents, not knowing what they were doing, had signed him up for the whole training course."

"Oh. Is that why he hates his family?"

"He doesn't hate his parents, only his brother, Christoff. And that's because, rather than rebelling like Tala and I did, he always kept in line. Tala hated him for it. Christoff's loyalty grew more for Voltaire and less for his parents, less to Tala. One night, Tala tried to make an escape. And, rather than help him out, Christoff ratted him out to Boris. I won't say what happened to him when he was caught but it was pretty bad."

"Oh. I had no idea about this."

"That's why it's so important you don't tell anyone anything I tell you. He has people everywhere. You don't know who you can trust."

"You can trust me."

"I know. If I didn't I wouldn't have told you, would I?"

She smiled for the first time that morning. "No I guess not."

"Anyway, I suppose this whole chat was a round about way of me saying I'm sorry."

"Weeelll I suppose I can forgive you." She paused. "What do you say we just don't go to school huh? We'll just take the day off, go places. Do things."

"Things like what?"

"I don't know" She shrugged. "…things."

He laughed. "Garnet, you have to go to class."

She leaned back against the door. "I know. I was just thinking out loud."

"Maybe we should go to class _now_."

"Yeh I guess so, but maybe we can stay for a little while longer?"

"Anything for you."

They slowly leaned it and began to kiss, they're troubles forgotten for the mean time. They didn't even care when the next bell rung, or when girls walked in them. Right then they just didn't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala, Mariah and Ray sat in their English class, talking. Well Mariah and Ray were talking, Tala remained silent, growing more impatient as time went past. It was wearing out fast until eventually he just blew.

"For God's sake. Ray will you please just ask her out. The two of you have been flirting non stop and it's so annoying."

The two went red as Tala sighed impatiently.

"Ray do you want out with Mariah?"

"Well… I guess.."

"Mariah do you want out with Ray?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then it's sorted. You are now officially going out. Thank God."

Ray and Mariah smiled at each other. It had been a long time coming but they were finally an item.

"Ummm…well do you wanna do something tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Like what?"

"Surprise me!"

* * *

Please Review! 

jellybean-kitty


	15. Tala's Disappearance

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Tala's Dissappearance 

A teenager, not older than seventeen, walked up the corridors of the newly refurbished building holding the notorious Balkov Abbey. This wasn't the first time his master had summoned him to carry out his dirty work but he would never question it. It wasn't his place. Besides, he enjoyed the freedom it gave him. It was one of the only times he got to explore the outside. And to settle the score with those traitors. He smirked as he entered his chambers and studied his assignment in full. Those traitors would get what was coming to him. He'd make sure of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris Balkov picked up his phone and dialled the number of an old acquaintance. An evil smirk pulled from his lips as he played through in his head the plan which his own master had concocted not so long ago. How his heart had sang in delight when he'd heard it. It was flawless. And it was about to put into action.

"Hello, this is Mr. Stanley Dickinson speaking. How may I help you?"

"Stanley, it's Boris Balkov. You may not remember me, but we met some years ago. I have a little proposition for you."

Mr. Dickenson raked through his memory to pick out that name. It sounded so familiar yet vague. "I'm afraid I can't quite put a face to your name. But what, may I ask, is your proposition?"

"It's quite simple. You need a place to hold you world championships, do you not? Well I suggest you use my stadium, in Moscow, Russia."

"Russia?"

"Yes. I have my own team of Russian bladers who are eligible for the championships. I gathered that since there's been a tournament held in every other team's country then why shouldn't one be held in their's?"

"I see. Well we are looking for a stadium so why not. I'll hold a press conference and alert my team immediately."

"Thank you. I assure you, you won't regret it."

Boris laughed. What a fool. Phase one was complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a just after a week after the break up/make-up of Kai and Garnet and also since Ray and Mariah's first date which had gone well, so well, in fact, that they had been meeting every night in the past week, rendezvousing between training sessions for the Bladebreakers.

"Hey guys, guys!" Kenny ran out of the dojo where the team trained."

"What is it Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"I just got off the phone to Mr. Dickenson. He says that the world championships have been arranged!"

Tyson cheered. "Oh yeah! Sweet! So where are they?"

"Russia."

Kai looked up form where he'd been adjusting Max's launch position. "Russia? You sure?"

Kenny nodded. "Positive."

Kai thought for a moment. "So when are they?

"Uhhh…next week, I think. One week on Saturday. That's when they start anyway. Our flights are being booked up now."

"Well guys, that means we have a week to get you into shape!" Kai looked at his watch. "Starting tomorrow. It's eight-thirty. I think we should call it a day. Tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Satisfied his team had the message, he headed for home, unaware of the presence following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kai was sitting in his room, strumming his guitar absentmindedly as he tried to think of something to do. It was still quite early, for him anyway, to go to bed. Thinking of nothing better, he logged on to his computer and checked his e-mails. He was half expecting it to be empty but he had a message from his Alexander.

_Hello._

_Heard about the tournament. Russia huh? What a coincidence. If you're up for it, you should come to our house and we can introduce you to the rest of your family. Matt's particularly excited. He thinks you're great! Anyway you have my number so give me a call when you get here._

_Dad._

That actually sounded quite good. Kai reread it again. He had a point. It was a coincidence. Russia? Russia only held bad memories for him. Why on earth had Russia been chosen? Did they even have a team? Maybe Tala would know. Out of the two of them, he probably had the best contacts there considering he was still friends with a couple of other Biovolt kids. He'd find out tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Kai, Tala did not come to school the next morning. In fact he hadn't even been in his dorm when Mariah had came in for him, as she normally did before breakfast.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Kai asked.

Mariah shrugged. "He just wasn't. The room was empty. All his stuff was still there though. Maybe he just couldn't be bothered. We all get days like that. Or maybe something came up."

"That he didn't tell us about?" Kai shook his head. "I don't know…it's just not like him."

"I don't know…I just don't think we should worry about him just now. You know he's like you." Kai looked at her.

Garnet, on having arrived mid-way between the conversation, nodded in agreement. "Well he is! I mean, he can be all friends one minute and the next minute he just disappears to go think or masturbate or whatever."

"Masturbate?" Kai rolled his eyes. "Get a life G."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the school day, the gang decided to check Tala's room, just to see if he'd been back. He had, but what they saw came as a surprise. There was nothing there. None of his belongings, his clothes, nothing. The three looked at each other in disbelief. It was as if he'd just vanished without saying a word to any of them.

"Okay this is weird." Garnet started pulling out the drawers to see if there was one little bit of Tala left here but she was unsuccessful.

"Maybe the Mrs. Tayler knows something?" Mariah suggested.

"Yeah we should try that. Come on Kai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet knocked on the door of their head mistress's office. She was immediately greeted by an elderly women who had a strict yet gentle manner about herself.

"Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

Garnet smiled sweetly. "Hello Mrs. Tayler. We have something to ask you. Our friend, Tala, has just like disappeared. I mean he's packed all his stuff and he hasn't told us anything. I don't suppose you know anything?"

She fixed her glasses. "Yes, yes. Mr. Ivanov. He had some, how will I put it, things to take care of back in Russia concerning his family, I think. But he has left for the time being. He really didn't tell you anything?"

"No Miss."

"Odd, odd. Well I am quite busy at the moment and I'm sure you're eager to get home so I'll leave you to it."

With the door shut on their faces they gave up. Wherever Tala had gone, they certainly weren't going to find out anytime soon. Agreeing that he would come to them instead, they split up. Two for the mall and one for a team training practise which he was oh-so looking forward to. Like a hole in the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aim. Tyson aim!" A loud crack followed. "For God's sake Tyson, the championships in practically a week's time and you're not even ready for it." Kai turned to the other two. "I don't know what you're smiling at either. We all have a long way to go."

Tyson threw his blade down. "Yeah, Kai, we get it. But if you would just stop hassling us it would be so much easier to concentrate. What's up with you anyway?"

"If you really want to know, a friend of mine went missing today."

Ray nodded knowingly. "Tala. Mariah told me."

"Yeah. He just left without telling any of us he was going. Now we don't know if he's in trouble or if he's okay or anything."

Tyson layed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine." His eyes lit up. "Hey guys, what d'ya know. Old sourpuss has a heart after all."

Kai, surprisingly, just made a face. "And now I've told you get back to training! We're not finishing until that launch is perfect!"

Tyson gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Please review. I want to know what you think of this one! 

jellybean-kitty


	16. Tala's Warning

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Tala's Warning  


Kai was wakened on the middle of Friday night by his phone ringing loudly. Groaning, he flipped it up. "Hullo?"

"Kai, I'm glad you're still awake. It's Tala."

Kai's eyes sprung open and he sat up. "Tala? Where the hell have you been? You've been missing for days and you haven't even left us a message. That's pretty shitty man."

"I know. But something's come up." His voice turned panicky. "Kai, they've rebuilt the place."

"What?"

"Biolvolt, Kai. That's why I went back."

"Wait, you're in Russia?"

"Yeh. Kai you have to listen to me, don't come back here. There's a tournament as I'm sure you already know but Kai it's a trap."

"Huh? Tala you're being ridiculous. They can't touch me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Boris, Voltaire and Chistoff, they're planning something."

Hearing footsteps, Kai quietened his voice to a whisper. "How do you know? Tala you're not...there, are you?"

"They threatened my family. I had no choice. But they have a new team, like a super team. It's unnatural." There was real desperation in his voice. "I can't back out or they'll hurt them Kai. But you're next. I think he knows! Just don't come Kai. Please say you won't come here!"

The footsteps were getting closer. "Some one's coming Tala. And I can't not come. Then he's winning. Besides how on earth can he know? If he did he'd be up my ass all the time."

"I'm not saying he does but just _how_ careful have you been Kai?"

Kai thought back to the previous week, when he'd met Rossanne on a _public_ street. And then the e-mail on his computer. He hadn't deleted it. "Crap. Well I still have to go."

Tala quietly chuckled. "I didn't think you'd back out that easily. I just thought I'd try anyway."

"I appreciate-"

"Kai? Who are you talking to?"

Standing up, Kai looked at Voltaire as he entered his room, accusation clear in his eyes. "Uhh…" He had to think fast. "Mariah."

Voltaire smirked. "And, pray tell, for what reason would Mariah be phoning you at four a.m in THE MORNING?" he shouted.

"She wants to talk." Kai tried.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Kai?" He grabbed the phone from Kai's hand. "Tala I know this is you. Mark my words, you better be more careful in the future or you'll never see the light of day again!" Slamming the phone shut he threw it at the wall, causing it to break. He stared right into Kai's defiant eyes. "Tala returned to Biovolt as I'm sure he told you."

"Yes but not willingly, I bet." Kai deepened his glare.

"And just what are you implying?"

"You know just what I mean! He's not stupid and you and I both know that!"

Voltiare raised his hand to strike Kai but instead just lowered it again. "Count yourself lucky it's not _you_!" He left Kai standing in his room, slamming the door behind him so hard the wall cracked a little.

Kai walked over to the remains of his phone and tried to reassemble it but with no luck. He would ask Kenny for help in the morning. There was a feeling deep in his stomach though, from what Tala had said to him. What if Voltaire did know? He couldn't be sure. What he did know for sure was that Tala needed his help, and he'd be damned if he didn't get it. Even if that meant walking straight into a trap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny looked up at his captain as he dropped pieces of what looked like a mobile phone onto the table in front of him. "Gosh Kai. What happened here?"

"Me and Voltaire had a little misunderstanding last night." He gestured to the heap on the table. "I guess my phone got the worst of it. I don't suppose you can fix it up a bit?"

"Sure! Not a problem." Kenny didn't know what to say about the first part.

"Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't just the Bladebreakers at the practise today. Garnet and Mariah, deciding there was nothing better to do with their lives, came to watch their boyfriends. Kai had decided not to tell them about what happened last night. It would only worry them. He felt bad about it though. It showed in his blading.

"Kai is everything okay? You're blading is a little…not good." Max asked after Kai's tenth attempt to knock down a set off cans.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I'm kind of tired."

"Well that sucks."

Kai just nodded. He had to concentrate on his game. Tala needed him to. Heck, _he _needed him to. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. You guys just blade amongst yourselves, okay?" He walked into the dojo where Kenny sitting with his phone.

Holding it out proudly, Kenny grinned. "Good as new!"

"Wow." Kai took it from him and inspected it. "You did a great job! Thanks a million Kenny."

"No problem." Kenny pushed his glasses up nervously. "Actually I have something to ask you. About your grandpa." Kai looked at him expectantly so he continued. "It's just that…why did he do that?"

"We had a misunderstanding."

"No offence Kai, but when I have a 'misunderstanding' with my parents it doesn't normally turn out like that."

"Well then what to you think happened."

"I don't know. Just, be careful okay?" Kai gave him a weird look and walked back out into the garden. Kenny decided not to mention it again. To anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, the team trained harder and harder every day. They met at Tyson's dojo everyday to train for hours on end: Kai especially. Having heard no more word from Tala, he was getting nervous. Worried actually. Kai knew what went on behind those big doors of Balkov Abbey. He was one of the few who left it and with his memories since everyone else got brainwashed; literally. Every time he thought about it he shuddered. He was lucky enough to leave it behind but Tala was still reliving the memory right now. As Kai crept out his house on the Saturday they were leaving, he knew for certain he had to do something. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, he had been summoned to his master's office. He knew why though. He had to admit he had outdone himself. He had excelled. He knocked confidently on the wooden door.

"Come in." Looking up at the teen that had entered, Boris smiled. "Christoff. Please take a seat." Once he'd taken his order he continued. "You've done a marvellous job. But I'm sure you already know that. He is hardly the boy he was a few days ago. In fact he's not the boy he was a few days ago. And its all down to you."

"I couldn't have done it without your training and guidance sir."

"Hmm. Still, you can be proud in knowing that one traitor has been brought to justice, thanks to you. You're a hero within Biovolt."

Christoff shook his blonde head. "Sir, I'm no-"

"Ah but you are. Everyone wants to be like you. I hear your name being whispered in admiration, and so do you." Boris slid a bony hand into the drawer of his desk. "I want you to have this." It was a shiny 8mm hand gun. "I'm sure you know how to use it."

The teen nodded.

"It's only to be used if all else fails. But I doubt Kai will refuse when he knows what I have to offer. You see, everyone has their little weaknesses and although we could use a more foolproof one of Kai's, this will truly ruin him and his life along with it."

Christoff smirked. He had followed Kai long enough to know what Boris was talking about and he delighted in knowing soon that the traitor would soon be exposed and lose everything, just like he had once.

"You may go."

He stood up, sliding the gun into the holster already attached to the waste of his black trousers. In just a short while everything would be complete. He'd been waiting years for that moment. Tala's rejoin had been a success and Kai's would be just as good, although this victory would be sweeter. He could taste it already.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	17. The Temptation Of Kai

I think this will be finished within a few chapters lol. It seems to have went quite quick!

Thanks for your reviews!

The Temptation Of Kai 

Russia was cold. Russia was always cold. When the Bladebreakers arrived they immediately felt the chill of the cold wind blow right through them. They were pretty thankful of the thermals Kai had told them to take. They may not know the harsh weather of the Russian land but he did. All too well. As they stepped out of the airport, eager to make their way to the warmth of their tour bus, they were mobbed by a sea of cameras and reporters, desperate to get the first question in. Most of the team just ignored it, except Tyson who quickly struck poses and answered any questions posed to him. Garnet, who decided she should go with them since she'd been giving up her free time to watch them train, did the same. She flashed her million dollar smile at every camera on their way to the tour bus, wiggling her hips as she walked and strutted the way her mother had taught her and the media lapped up every bit of it. Kai dreaded to think what the headlines would be tomorrow. That wasn't the only thing he dreaded. On finding out where their first stop would be, Kai almost refused to go but he knew Mr. Dickenson would know something was up so he kept his mouth shut. He knew he would have to go back there at some point but he didn't think it'd be too soon. He climbed onto the bus and took a seat at the very back, joined instantaneously by Garnet.

"Okay what's up?" When she didn't get an answer she growled lowly. "I'm not retarded, Kai. I also know you know about Tala. Or what happened to him at least. What I want to know is why you didn't tell Mariah and me."

Kai turned to face the window. "I thought you also wanted to know what's up." Hearing her huff loudly, he guessed he owed her an explanation. "Do you know where we're going now?" She shook her head. "I didn't think so. We're going to Balkov Abbey." She began to say something but Kai held up a hand. "Let me finish. About a week ago, Tala phoned me in the middle of the night and told me that he'd had to go there. Now he didn't go willingly. Only a real idiot would do that. So I know that he's there against his own will, being made to join their team. I didn't tell you this because I know you wouldn't have wanted me to go but Tala needs some one who was there too, some one who knows the place and the people in it." Her mouth formed an 'oh' shape. "So that's where we're heading now but I don't know if Tala will be there or not but if he is he might be different. You have to promise to elt me handle it, okay? Promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. Garnet looked at Kai, studying his face for any sign of what he was feeling. Whatever it was, she could bet it wasn't a good feeling. She let her hand rest on his knee and sat back on her seat reapplying her lip-gloss with her other hand, an art she had perfected. When she got no reaction at all from him she sighed impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Garnet what's up with you, huh? That face could sting a wasp." Tyson said.

"Sting a wasp? Who made that up? And besides however my face is looking right now I bet it's still way more prettier than yours." She stuck out her tongue at him. Between her non-responsive boyfriend and annoying little cousin this bus ride was going to be a nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balkov Abbey was just as Kai remembered. It sent shivers down his spine. Garnet took his hand as they approached the gates: her little way of showing she was there. He had to force his legs to carry him. He wished he'd never come back here. They walked a bit further until they approached a huge wooden door.

"So do we just wait here or what?" Asked Ray.

Everyone else just shrugged. They waited in silence for a few minutes until a voice behind them broke it.

"Welcome, Bladebreakers. My apologies for the delay but I had some business to attend to." Kai knew that voice all too well. "My name is Boris Balkov. I hope you had a pleasant journey. Now, if you would follow me, I'll give you a tour of the Abbey." He strode up to the door and initiated a retina scan on his purple irises causing the door to swing open momentarily. He looked behind them as the team stared in awe, bar one. Kai. Kai was looking at him in distrust. Boris knew Tala had been in touch with him and how he'd payed for his insolence. Kai would soon be next. "This way please." He smiled pleasantly. He noticed a girl holding Kai's hand. Lord Voltaire had warned him about her. Apparently young Kai was in love. Boris studied her. She was a pretty girl but unfortunately she may be a problem for his plans. If this was the case he would have to have her taken care of.

Kai growled inwardly as he saw Boris watch him and Garnet. He kept a step in front of her protectively. He didn't know what Boris was playing at but her knew he would have to keep his wits about him.

They followed the man deeper into the grand halls of the abbey with Boris pointing out things of interest giving them a history of the place. Eventually they stopped in a huge room that was empty except for a dish in the centre.

"Umm…what's going on?" asked Tyson.

Boris clicked his fingers and the door from the opposite side of the room opened. "I'd like to show you my team and let you have a little demonstration." The Bladebrakers looked on as four boys of their own age or thereabouts walked into the room. Kai recognised them immediately. "I'd like to introduce Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Tala, whom I'm sure most of you know already."

Garnet looked at Tala in disbelief. His eyes were emotionless. It wasn't just his all of them were empty. "Remember what I said." Kai murmured to her. "I think if anyone can break through it'll be me but now is not the time."

"They are called The Demolition Boys and are a part of the Balkov Abbey's training programme. Why don't you show them what exactly you've been training for?"

The Boys all raised their launchers and ripped at the same time as if it were part of a dance in which their timing had to be perfect. Except it looked as if there was no effort. As soon as the blades hit the dish their bitbeasts were summoned. The Bladebreakers watched in wonder. They could just feel the power from each beast as it was given its little bit of freedom.

"Why don't you have a go?" Boris invited. Tyson immediately reached for his blade but was stopped by Kai.

"Now's not the time or the place, Boris and you know that. Any battles we have will be under the supervision of Beyblade Officals."

"Now, now Kai. You don't trust me?" Boris tutted. "I'm surprised. After all we've been through." He met the teens eyes. "Or perhaps you're too afraid to try? You don't want to lose in front of your girlfriend here do you?"

Kai glared at him. "I'm not stupid. I know _your_ style of blading. I'm responsible for this team and I'm not going to expose them to your dirty games." He turned and headed towards the exit. "We're going now." The others followed him wordlessly until they were safely outside and back on the bus. Whatever went on in there, it wasn't right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Taggerty household was pretty much not Kai had expected. He thought it would be organised and efficient: not the chaos he was greeted with; Servants running everywhere, Rossane running about trying to find her misplaced lipstick and Alexander trying to tame a little boy's hair and failing miserably. He watched them in humour as his presence was left unknown since the butler who'd let him in left to help a maid with her laundry and seemed to have forgotten him. If Voltaire could see this he would be furious. He watched an older girl come down the stairs dressed in an expensive looking short skirt, stiletto heels which clicked as she walked and a pretty top. Her blonde hair bounced as she walked and she smiled in a friendly way as she caught sight of him.

"Oh my God! Aah!" She tittered over to him. "You're Kai, right? Well of course you are. I'm Lexine, you know, Lexine Taggerty. The supermodel. You've heard of me." Kai didn't bother denying this. "I'm your big sister! It's so great you could come! I've been wanting to meet you for ages." She laughed as a maid almost banged into her and smiled apolitically. "Ooops. God what is it like in here? It's a mad house! Mom, Dad! Look who's here!"

Alexander stopped fussing with the boy's hair and Rossane looked up, holding her lipstick in triumph. "Hello! I didn't know you were here. How are you?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, good. Lexine, why don't you take Kai into the sitting room, huh?"

"Sure. Follow me!" she took Kai through a hallway and into a big but cosy looking room. "Take a seat." He sat on one of the red couches and she sat next to him. "Well this is weird. It's like one minute you only have one brother and the next you have two." She looked at him. "It's a pity you're not a girl since then I'd have a sister but who's complaining?"

Kai looked at her as she babbled on. Garnet would completely love her. They were soon joined by the rest of the family, including the little boy who looked at him shyly.

Alexander nudged him from behind to step forward. "This is Matthew. He's ten."

"Hey." Kai smiled as warmly as he could while Matthew just ogled at him.

"Can I see Dranzer?" he asked.

"Matt, isn't there anything you want to ask Kai?" the older man said.

Matthew looked deep in thought as he considered this. "Yeah. Can I see Dranzer, please?"

The two adults shook their hands and Kai just chuckled. "Here." He passes his blue beyblade to the young boy who held it as if it was a delicate piece of China.

"That is so cool. My friends thin you're the greatest blader ever. One has a poster of you on his wall."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. He says he wants to be just like you but really I have a better chance of being like you since we're related, right?"

"Uhh sure."

Satisfied with this answer he went back to studying the blade and the others to talks and get to know one another. Families were a strange thing, Kai realised. It doesn't matter how long he'd been away for but the moment he comes back its as f he never left. There was no awkwardness like he thought it would be. It this was what a family was, he definitely wanted to be a part of it.

Before going, he and Lexine swapped e-mails and phone numbers. "If I don't see you before you go you better keep in touch with me, okay?" she warned as he left to get a taxi back to the hotel, insisting that he wasn't taken by a member of the household staff. This was because he had one more stop to make.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing worse than Balkov Abbey at day is Balkov Abbey at night. Standing in its grounds, Kai pulled up the black jumper he'd taken with him and looked for a way in. He spotted an air duct coming from the ground and, checking there was no one watching, he slid into it and made his way inside. That was the easy part. Getting out is harder. He walked along the deserted hallway of the Abbey until he came across an elevator. He guessed with the Abbey's security they already knew he was here so he ha nothing to lose by using it. He went inside and waited until it reached his floor. It stopped in a metal floored hallway. He wasn't in the Abbey anymore: this was Biovault territory. He walked slowly through until he came across the dorms where he wanted to go. Tala was here somewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Boris, there has been an intruder reported." A guard told him.

"I already know that. Leave him be for now." Boris snapped.

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala was inspecting his blade when a figure appeared before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think you already know." The red head looked sceptical. "Look I don't know what he's done to you but you need to fight it off, okay? You remember this place just as much as I do. Why you'd want to be here willingly is beyond me."

"Then why are you here?"

Kai met his eyes. They weren't so empty anymore. "Because you're going to ruin your whole life if you don't leave now."

Tala sighed. "I can't leave. Something is keeping me here. I don't know what but I know if I leave then something will happen."

"Nothing will happen because we'll get you and your family under Mr. Dickenson's protection. First you have to fight whatever is it they've put inside of you."

He clenched his fists. "I'm trying, Kai. But sometimes it's like I can't control myself, like I'm not there."

Kai put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You know admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it."

He chuckled. "I don't know what they did to me but I seem to just blank out hours of the day and no one can tell me what I've just done." He turned sombre. "It's pretty damn scary, not knowing if you should feel guilty, bad, good, whatever."

"If you're not here then that can't happen right?"

Tala nodded.

"So shouldn't we be getting out now?"

Kai felt a sudden force link through his arms from behind, making them immobile and lifting his feet off the ground. "Kai. Long time no see." Tala went forward to help him but was blocked by three guards who would obviously take no chances.

"Kristoff?" Kai tried to peer round while he struggled to break free from his grip. Somehow he had gotten a lot stronger.

"Master Boris would like to talk to you." He suddenly released the hold causing Kai to stumble forward.

Kristoff walked on ahead and Kai, seeing as he had no choice, followed him until he was taken into a laboratory where Boris was waiting for them. Kai was pushed forward so that he was right in front of him.

"Kai you're so predictable, coming to your friend's aide like that, and failing miserably too, might I add." He sneered.

"What do you want?" Kai growled.

"I want to make you an offer." He put his arm around Kai's shoulder an steered him towards a window where he could see some one about to launch a blade.

"Whats-"

"Just watch."

Kai looked at the blader as he raised the launcher and let it rip. Watching the blade caused sudden memories to come flooding back to him. How could he have forgotten this.

Boris saw the teen's face turn pale. "Do you remember this, Kai? Black Dranzer. Can you remember the power you had with it?"

Kai nodded numbly.

"Well you can have it again. All I ask is that you join my team and use the blade in place of your other one. Just think of the power you'll have." He bent down to meet Kai's height. "Tyson will never beat you again. I know how frustrating it is to be beaten but take this opportunity, put him in his place." Kai looked at the floor, not knowing what to make of this choice. Why did it seem so tempting? "I'll tell you what, you can have until tomorrow to make your decision. Just think about it." He signalled for the guards to take him away.

While he was leaving that place he did think about it. A lot. The power he would have would be unbeatable. He could be the champion once again. But was it worth it? What scared Kai most was that it seemed to be.

* * *

Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	18. Selling His Soul

My computer has stopped working again so updates will probably take longer!

Thanks for your reviews!

SellingHis Soul

It never left his mind. Black Dranzer. No matter how hard he tried, Kai jsut couldn't get the dark pheonix out of his head. Currently, he sat in a press conference, with other team captains, while the draw was being called out. There was four groups withtwo teams in a group and, just as Kai had thought, the four main teams, The Bladebreakers, All Starz, White Tigers and Demolition Boys, were all in seperate groups. He supposed it was to make the tournament more exiting or something like that. He had sat in silence while the draw was being carried out but out of the corner of his eye watched Tala carefully, looking for a sign of recognition from what had gone on last night but there was nothing. Not even a trace of who he used to be. Boris had certainly got him good. And if Kai took up his offer, he would be next. But could her really turn it down?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max jumped up eagerly when Kai. "Well, Kai? What's happening? Who are we playing?"

Kai rolled his eyes at the overhyper teen. He just wasn't in the mood. "We're in Group A, All Starz in B, White Tigers in D, Demolition Boys in C. After we win our group, we'll be playing the All Starz."

"Okay. So who are we playing first? And when?" asked Kenny while he prepared his laptop.

"We're playing this South American team. Everyone plays their first match today. We're at one o'clock." He said in a bored tone. "Anything else?"

"Uhh..no." He quickly finished his typing.

"Good. I'll be back for the first match. And I'll be blading." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he'd already left.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" exclaimed Dizzi.

Garnet took this moment to step out of the bathroom with a purple towel wrapped around her and her skin a little pink from the heat of the shower. Her hair was tied up wirh a towel on top of her head. "Geez, did I miss something or what?" She began to rub her hair when she noticed to male majority of the room and the fact that her decency was only protected by a towel. "Hey! I'm trying to get dressed here! Get the hell out!" The boys didn't need a second warning and left the screaming girl alone in the hotel room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai left the hotel and stepped out onto the cold Russian street. He loved the way the coldness washed over him. Sitting down on the steps leading down from the hotel, he took Dranzer out of his pocket. Funny how a day ago he would never even think about discarding her. A cold shadow covered his stream of sunlight. Looking up he saw the familair face of Boris Balkov. "What do you want?" Kai said, glaring.

"I'm just seeing how you're getting on. I can see you've been thinking over my little propositon very carefully but remember you still have until tonight." He looked around in mock confusion. "My, where are your team? Judging by your face I'd say they were getting on your nevres a little, huh? Well who can blame you. You're so much maturer. Much more intelligent. Much more powerful." Boris saw him twitch as he mentioned the word. "Power. It's the one thing you want isn't it? And you can have it all. You know what to do."

Kai sneered. "And by doing that I give up what little freedom I have, right? Become a Biovault puppet. Become like Tala."

Boris smirked. "Tala's only the way he is becuase he resisted too much. Come willingly and you'll be just the way you are now. But improved. I suppose if you just want to remain in your team's shadow, nay, _Tyson's_ shadow then it's your choice."

"I'm not in Tyson's shadow..."

"Just who are you trying to convince? You can see it yourself. You've let them overtake you. You allowed it. Do you think you can still catch up with them? I have to go prepare my team now. The _real_ front liners of this compitition. You know where to come tonight."

"Hey Kai, who are you talking to?" Garnet bounced ovet to him, distracting him enough for Boris to disappear into the crowd. She was dressed in fur mutluks, tight black jeans, a long black, fur lined coat and her hair curled so it casually fell over her back and shoulders.

"I was talking to...no one." Kai put his blade back in his pocket and stood up to face an unconvinced Garnet.

"Okaaay. Well anyway it's a quartet to one and the team are worried you weren't going to showand I said I'd come find you. So let's go!" She gave him a push. "Come on!" Giving one last look to see if Boris was still watching him, he gave up and headed towards Balkov Stadium.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goooood afternoon folks. You are joining for the first round of the WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" The crowd were strangely quiet. "Uhh..first up, we have the BBA's representation, The Bladebreakers, against South America's Team Rio!" Still the crown didn't make a sound. "Right. Well Tyson will be blading Ronaldo in the opening round. Bladers ready? Three...two...one.. LET IS RIP!" The match was over before it had begun and the Brazilian blader's blade was knocked from the dish. "That was quick. For the first time in out tournaments, the Blade Breakers' team captain Kai blading. He'll be facing Rio's own captain, the lovely Rita! Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!"

Kai immediately released Dranzer from his ripcord and she slammed into his opponent's lilac blade without much impact. "Dranzer, attack."

"Not so fast!" Rita called her own bitbeast, which resembled a dolphin of some sort. "Attack" She slammed into Kai, almost knocking him form the dish.

"Dranzer, push harder!" Slowly, Dranzer began to get the upperhand and Rita's bladewas knockedout.

"With two wins, the Blade Breakers are going through!"

Kai caught Dranzer as she flew up into his hand and walked back to his team where Tyson looked at him in confusion. "Wow. What happened out there? I thought that it would be over before it started. You know, if it had been me-"

"Tyson do you ever shut up? We can't _all_ be as good as _you_ are." Kai said mockingly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kai. I just meant that maybe you're not concentrating like you should be?" Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "But I mean what do I know, I'm not the captain right? Hehe."

Kai glared at him and walked off ahead of them. Once he was out of their view he ran. Just sprinted. He didn't know where he was going but he ran anyway. He didn't know what he was running from but he just ran. He stopped once he was sure he was alone and slumped down against the wall. How could he have almost lost like that. And too a nobody. He slammed his fist into the wall behind him. How did he get so weak? Could Boris be right? Had he been overtaken?

"That was some show there. I don't know a lot about beyblading, hell, I dont know anything about beyblading but I don't think that was too good a match am I right?" That's just what he needed. Garnet's two cents.

"Yes."

"And do you know why I think it was so close? Because you're preoccupied with other things. You've got so much going on inside your head and you're not doing anything about it. It's taking its toll on you. There's things you're not telling me and I can help."

"No you can't."

She put her hands on her hips. "Can you let me try?"

"It's pointless."

She screamed inwardly but Kai still heard it. "Oh my God. What the hell is your damage? Seriously. I hate it when you're like this. I mean it's not like you're a girl or anything and you can blame it on your period but you're jsut like this. Seriously. It does my tits in." She plonked herslef down beside him when she felt him sob. "Oh no, Kai I'm sorry." She pulled his face towards her but he wasn't crying at all. "Uh. What's to funny? Hey I'm mad at you! Stop laughin!"

"I'm sorry, but it does your tits in?" he said in between laughter. "What does that mean."

She chuckled too and then burst out laughing. They sat for ages just laughing at nothing, not caring about anything. Then, like an attack from withing, Kai's mind suddenly returned to Black Dranzer. He stopped laughing abruptly. "There's something I need to do."

"Hmm..." He stood up and headed up the long corridor. "Kai?" She shouted louder. "Kai?" But he just kept walking. Shaking her head she stood up and brushed herself off. Sometimes she couldn't understand that boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked down the Biovault corridors, feeling every eye he walked past stare right into him, making him uneasy. They obviously knew why he was there. They didn't know if he was joining them though. Kristoff walked a step infront of him, directing him where to go. He was full of confidence and Kai saw why. Tucked into a holster that almost camoflagued with his black clothing was a 9mm. Why would he have that?

Kristoff saw Kai's fascination with his weapon. "It's a safety precuation." It was the only explanation he would offer, Kai knew.

Soon, Kai was taken into Boris's office. It hadn't changed since the years he had been with Biovault. It still had the same rich but sinister touch to it. A mixture ofblood reds and charcoal blacks, just like his new blade.

"Well, I assume you've reached a desicion."

"Hn."

He chuckled. "I see." He set out the prize before the teenager. It shone darkly like the bit beast withing it. "May I ask what it is?"

"There's no going back is there? If I do join? I'll never be accepted back. It'll all be over."

"Think of the power you'll have over it. Tyson will be a thing of the past. You can wipe that silly smile off his face when you take his precious bit beast."

'Take his bitbeast? Could I do that?' "That's not right..."

"Here, Kai." He offered Kai the blade to hold. "Just feel its power. _You're_ power."

Unsurely, Kai took it from him. He felt the power ripple through his veins, through his entire body. It surrounded him, offering him more and more. How could he turn this town, this feeling. He would eb the best. None could surpass him no one. He felt the darkness creep up on him, filling his soul with the blackness the phoenix possessed. There was no room for his other Dranzer now. 'Could I take Tyson's Dragoon?' His eyes grew a dark tint on them. 'Absolutely.'

"Well?"

"Yes."

Boris grinned maliciusly. "Marvellous. However, there's one further thing I need you to do. I want you to collect every other blader's bitbeast_. Everyone's."_

"No problem."

"You are now a part of the Biovault Corperation. Kristoff, could you show him to his room, please?"

"Yes master." The older teen roughly grabbed Kai and pushed himout of the office.

Once he was alone he phoned Voltaire. "My Lord, Kai has rejoined Biovault."

"Splendid. Bir beast collection should begin immediatley."

"Yes sir."

"Well sone Boris. I'm most pleased with your work."

"Thank you sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kai sat alone in the small room allocated to himhe turned his new blade over and over again in his hand. Then a though came rushing to his head.

'I've just soldmy soul.'

Strangly, he didn't care.

* * *

Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	19. Confrontations

Sorry about the wait but I don't have a computer at home anymore since it broke.

thanks for your reviews!

Confrontations

The cold wind blew through Garnet's hair as she stood out on the balcony of her hotel room. The boys were all inside watching a movie or some kind. All except one. She squinted her eyes so she couls get a better look at the street in below her for any sign of her two-tone haired boyfriend: there was nothing. She grabbed her hair so she could stop it from whipping her face. Where could he be? Frowning she went back inside to check her phone, again, for any messages he might have left. Still nothing. She fell back onto her bed and surled up into a ball, ignoring the laughter coming from the next room. They didn't even seem to care. She couldn't really blame them, right enough, since Kai seemed to do this kind of thing all the time to them. But he never did it to her. He cared to much, right? She checked her messages one last time before slipping into a restless sleep. Still nothing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ray woke early the next morning. He turned to the bed next to him to see if his captain had woke him yet. The bed was empty. On closer inspection, he saw the bedsheets had not been disturbed at all. Kai hadn't came back at all last night. It wasn't like him to stay out all night. Sure, he was a bit of a party animal, from what he heard at school, but this was a bit too far. He thought about Garnet's distress the night before. That prick was so selfish. He streched and got up to leave his bed andkicked over something big lying on the floor.A suitcase. Kai's suitcase. He opened it and found all of Kai's clothes packed into it: not neat like he folded his clothes but thrown in carelessly as if the person who packed didn't give a damn whose it was. This didn't feel right.

He left his room after washing and dressing and found Garnet sitting on a couch, still in her pyjamas, with a mug of coffee. She had huge bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." Came the tired reply.

Ray thought about telling her of the suitcase but for all he knew, itcould beTyson playing a practical joke. In which case Kai would kill when he came back. Besides, she looked worried enough.

"Hey." Garnet was standing right in front of him. "You kind of phased out there for a second. I asked if Kai came in last night?"

Ray shook his head. "I'm sorry, Garnet."

The black haired girl sighed. "I hope he's alright. What if something bad happened?"

"I'm sure Kai can hold his own if worst comes to worst." he said with a reassuring smile but the other didn't seem convinced.

Since Kai wasn't here to do it, Ray figured it was up to him to woke the rest of the team. Who knows? He might already be down having breakfast and slept at Mariah's last night. Maybe...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension rose up as the Bladebreakers sat in the crowd while they waited for the battle between the Demolition Boys and White Tigers to begin. They were due to blade in two hours and there was still not a sign of Kai. It was necessary for him to be there, but it was pretty useful if they had a captain.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is the semi final of World Champions. For the first round, The fierce White Tigers blade the power of the Demolition Boys!" He stopped while the stadium set itself up for the first match. "Could both teams first blader please step up to the beydish?"

The White Tigers had chosen Gary for their opener. He would face Tala. Garnet bit her lip from where she sat in her crowd. It killed her to watch her best friend out there when he evidently wouldn't be if he was himself. And there wasn't even anything she could do.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Tala and Gary set their blades off and Gary immediately launched attacks on Tala's blade. Tala stood there as his blade recieved hit upon hit. He was merely toying with him.

Gary's frustration began to show. "What's wrong, huh? Scared?"

Tala looked up cooly and crossed his arms. "Not at all. but You're boring me now. Wolberg, finish this."

Gary watched in horror as his blade was knocked from the dish and smashed onto the floor. Just like that, he lost.

Jazzman wasted no time in calling the next match. The silent crowd made him nervous. "Uh...Tala wins. Next bladers up please."

Mariah walked up to the edge of the dish and prepared her launcher. She waited for her opponent to appear. Then, out walked a familair blader. She gasped in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Kai?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers were stunned. It couldn't be could it? They looked at each other to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. But it was. That was their captian battling for another team. Ray nervously cast his eyes to Garnet who showed no emotion on her face, but in her eyes betrayal was evident.

"That...traitor!" Tyson stuttered.

Kenny cleaned his glasses and replaced them again. "How-Why?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...guess we have Kai for the...Demolition Boys, then?" Jazzman announced. He covered his microphone. "Kai are you sure your on the right team here?"

The teen shot him a fiery glare. "Just introduce the match."

He stepped back from the fierceness of his glare. "Okay then...3...2...1...let it rip." He couldn't even put energy into it.

As soon as Kai heard the words he pulled the cord and let his dark pheonix fly. Mariah did the same with Gallux.

"Kai, what happened to Dranzer?" she asked, timidly.

He smirked. "She's been replaced by something better. Let me introduce you to Black Dranzer."

She watched the black bird asit left the containment of the blade. "Kai, that things...evil." She whispered. "You gave her up for that? How could you?"

"Mariah, you have to understand, Dranzer is past it. Black Dranzer has power you and I could only imagineand thatnks to it, I'll be the most powerful blader in the world!"

Mariah felt the blow as Gallux was attacked. She winced. "What's happening to you? Since when have you cared about power? What happened to the Kai I know?"

He shrugged. "Gone. Away. And his weaknesses with him. I guess you really can't undersand, can you. Your fine with being a mediocre blader. You don't even deserve your bitbeast. And pretty soon I'll remove it from you. Black Dranzer!" The bird flew into Gallux with such force it knocked the cat right off its feet, out of the dish. "You lose."

Mariah fell to her knees. "Kai, please don't. I'm your best friend, right? You wouldn't do it, right?"

"Sorry. It's the price you pay." His eyes darkened as the pink blade glowed brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He can't do it!" Max said. "Surely he wouldn't do it to Mariah of all people?"

"Do what?" Garnet asked.

"Take her bitbeast."

"What?" She stood up from her seat. "Kai! Once you do this there's not going back! Please! Think about what you're doing!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend. He knew she wouldn't understand. She was in the past now. Black Dranzer was his future. "Sorry, G, but there's just somethings you've got to do. Seperating the powerful from the weak is one of them, so I removed Dranzer from me. Now its Mariah's turn." He bit his lips in excitement while Gallux flew from Mariah's blade to his own. It was done. He was done. Almost. He pointed a finger at the rest of the White Tigerteam. "I'll take you all on too! Right now."

Lee stood up in anger at his sister's mistreatment. He would make his cousin pay. The rest of theteam did the same. Kai didn't break his elder cousin's stare. Nor did he remove his smirk. Lee obviously thought he stood a chance.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" They all yelled.

Kai was too quick for any of them. One by one they were removed until it was Kai was left on his own.

"You fools, thinking you had a chance!" he chuckled sinisterly.

The White Tigers watched dumbly while their precious bitbeasts where took away from them. Once he had collected his prizes he scooped up his blade and left the stunned teams, while, for the first time, the crowd cheered.

Kai walked down the corridor with his new team right behind him. They were more suited to him anyway. They unerstood his need too. They probably felt them as well. He carefully put his blade into his pocket and carried on down the corridor, unaware that his team had entered their changing room. He looked behind him to find they had gone. When he faced the front again he was facing a boy that looked much like himself.

"Mat?"

"Why did you change teams?" his young eyes stared at him in puzzlement.

"I had to."

"Why?

"Becuase I was promised something."

"That new blade? I don't like that blade. It's not nice." Kai looked in amusement at his brother's naiveness. "I guess your friends won't like you anymore, huh?" Only a child could talk their mind like that.

"No, I guess they won't."

"That's too bad. Don't worry though, Kai. I still like you. Even if you are going to do bad things."

"I'm just seperating the unworthy."

Matt looked puzzled again. "How come_ you_ can do that? Why is it up to you?"

"Some one has to-"

"So will some one take the good Dranzer from you?"

"You can have it." He gave his little brother the blue and red blade andlaughed a little. "You know, you're not always childish."

The little eyes met his. "I'm not a child, that's why."

"Right. Well I've got to go. See you around, kid."

"I hope you can still you make up with your friends!" called the little voice behind him.

Kai doubted it very much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet stood alone once again on her balcony that evening. The Bladebreakers match had been cancelled while the BBA decided to pour themselves over the rulebooks to check how legal today's events had been. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the cold. Once the boys were asleep she was going to go back to that place. It was up to her now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting inside the Abbey suprisingly had been quite easy, Garnet found. She'd basically jsut demanded to see Kai and she always got what she wanted. She had put her black leather trousers and a black turtleneck sweater, teamed with black pumps which silenced her footsteps as she walked through the unforgiving hallways. She kept her head down low for once as she felt hungry eyes watch her pass, though they didn't stop her. Eventually, she had found her way to the Biovault section of the place. Now she was completely lost. The corridors all looked the same to her. Maybe she could ask some one? She looked around to see if there was some one who looked like they would help her and spied a promoted looking boy, maybe a few years older than herself, dressed mainly in black with blonde hair.

"Excuse me!" The boy ignored her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She shouted at him, getting his attention. "I was wondering if you would help me? I'm looking for Boris Blakov? Or Kai Hiwatari?"

He raised his eyebrows, quizically. "Who are you?" This girl was familiar to him.

"My name is Garnet Granger."

"Ah. Yes, I know you. I'm Christoff Ivanov. I'll talk you straight to Master Boris." He gave her a charming smile.

She returned it. "I appreciate it. This place is just so big!"

He didn't say anything else but just led her down corridor after corridor and until they stopped at a door where he knocked loudly.

"Come in." Came a bored reply, obvoiusly from Boris himself.

Garnet hesitantly followed the teen into the large office. Boris watched her carefully as she made her way to the front of the desk he was sitting at.

"Miss Granger? I'm a little surprised to see you here, though not in a bad way. Please take a seat." The girl slid into a comfortable soft chair while Christoff stayed at the back of the office."Miss Granger, may I call you Garnet."

"_Miss_ Granger is perfectly fine, Mr. Balkov. I assume you know I'm not here to swap pleasanteries." She said tersely.

He chuckled. "You assume right. Though I do wonder _what _the purpose of your visit is."

"I want to talk to Kai."

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but Kai is not available right now."

"Then _make_him available."

"It'll a take a while."

"I can wait."

He chuckled again. "I see you are determined. Very well, if you need to talk to him that much." He pressed a button on the intercom in front of him and spoke quickly in Russian. "He'll be here momentarily."

Garnet regarged him carefully as she crossed her legs and foldedher arms on her lap. He didn't seem to be bothered by her demands. Soon there was a knock on the door and Kai walked in, surprised to see Garnet sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. And I would appreciate it if we could do so privately?" She looked at Boris, who nodded. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be here." said Kai, once they were alone.

"I know. But you have to come back to your team, Kai."

"It's too late for that."

"No, Kai. It's never too late."

He looked in her, almost in pity. "No it is. I can't leave Black Dranzer. I can't leave that...feeling."

"Geez. You're getting turned on by a beyblade! And what about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"You can go back, move on. I have."

"Ha!" she laughed incrediously. "Like hell you have! You don't want to be here anymore than Tala does. And thanks to you he's not gonna get out." Kai began to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "Don't you walk away from me again. I'm your girlfriend, but more over, I'm your best friend. Well, one of them anyway. Nomatter what you do, I'll stand by you. Maraih too. I know what you did was wrong and she's real upset but she will forgive you if you're sorry. But you need to come back to us, okay? I need you to come back to us." She grabbed his jacket and buried her head into it. "Please don't leave me alone."

Kai felt her warm tears gather on his shoulder. "Okay." She looked up. "Okay, I'll come back. It won't be easy though. I don't know what to say to everyone. They're all mad at me, I gather."

"They are and have every right to be. I'm not entirely happy with you either, but I love you to much to care."

Kai smiled. "I love you too."

The two teenagers pulled in to a deep kiss when the door was suddenly slammed open. Boris walked up to Garnet and grabbed her petite wrist.

"_Miss_ Granger I think its about time you leave."

Her face screwed up in pain. "Mr. Balkov you're hurting me." she gasped.

"Let go of her!" Kai grabbed the man's hand and wrenched it away. "Don't touch her." He took hold of her arm and led her out of the office. They needed to get out now.

"Where are you going? Get back here, Kai!" he shouted at his back.

"You don't own me anymore! Not you are Voltaire!"

Christoff began to go after the two but was stopped by Boris. "Let them go."

"But, sir-"

"No. He'll come back soon enough. After Biovault win this tournament he won't havea choice. I want your concentration to be focussed on Tala. Kai won't stand a chance!"

The blonde looked at his master and nodded, realising he was right. Why waste his time when it was inevitable anyway?

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	20. Making A Future Out Of Nothing

My computer may or may not be fixed. I don't want to jinx it!

Thanks for your reviews!

Making A Future Out Of Nothing 

The atmosphere in the room was tense as Kai sat with his former team, trying to explain his situation to them. He felt all their eyes staring intently at him as he tried his best to let them understand, finally opening up to them as Garnet had been suggesting all along-she sat smugly knowing she was right. He cast his mind back to when he had arrived. Ray had initially been quite pissed when he opened the room at half past two in the morning only to findhim sheepishly standing in the doorway.Ray had immediatley demanded why he was there but stopped when he saw Garnet peer round the doorframe at him, raising her eyebrows in a 'not right now' kind of way. On a closer look at Kai, he saw the former captain had huge bags beneath his eyesand allowed him much needed rest and had agreed to let it lie until the morning. Ray and Garnet had shared his room that night to allow Kai to have the room to himself and the undesturbed sleep whichshe had insisted on. When Tyson had woken up to find Kai sitting in the living area talking quietly to Ray and Garnet he had been surprisingly calm, although suspicion was evident in his eyes. Max and Kenny had followed quickly after once Tyson had informed them of Kai's return.

He returned to the present time where he considered his answer to the next question: why had he gone to Biovault. What exactly could he say to that?

"If you want the God honest truth it was the power I was offered. Black Dranzer. You all saw it. You know how much better it was. It's funny though, how I'd forgotten about it over the years being away from Biovault but when I saw it again..." he trailed off, not sure exactly how to finish his answer.

"It's has no better potential than Dranzer." Said Kenny. "I mean if you let me remodel her like I have with the rest's then I bet you'll hardly even see the difference."

"That would be great except I don't have Dranzer anymore."

"You mean you left it with Biovault?" Tyson asked, incredously.

"No! No. I gave it to my little brother."

"Brother?" The boys said simultanously.

That was another thing that needed explaining. They were considerate enough to let him tell his story without interrupting. Whether or not it was intential though, he couldn't be sure. When he had finished they sat in awkward silence once more. Kai didn't blame them. There wasn't much _to_ say. They could either except it or not.

"No offence, Kai, or anything, but your life is so screwed up." Said Tyson.

Kai smirked. "You have no idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers, minus Kai who decided to sit this match, stepped up to face their next opponents: The All Starz. After this is was the finals. They knew what rode on this match, having Kai explained it to them. He needed to help his friend. And the Bladebreaker's would be damned if he didn't get the chance to do so. This match would be in the bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kai had left his team, he went in search of the nearest phone box and put a couple of rubels into the slot. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and dialed the number on it.

"Hello, mom?" He could just never get used to that word.

"Kai? Is that you? Are you okay?" she said in a concerned voice which immediately turned into anger. "Waht the hell were you playing at? Going back to that place, you had us all worried sick."

"I know. I know it was the wrong thing to do but...I was wondering if I could come and see you just now?"

"Of course you can. Matt has something to give back to you which he said he was 'jsut looking after', bless him. Where are you now? I'll have our driver come and pick you up."

He gave her the directions and waited for his ride, pulling his jacket higher around his neck to keep out the cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the door, Rosanne immediately gave him a huge bear hug which he gingerly returned. Alexander soon followed while still looking sternly at his son. The two ushered him into the same living room he had sat in three days-had it only been three days?- before. They didn't sit beside him though. This made Kai slightly nervous. Why wouldn't they?

Rosanne started. "Kai, there's some things we need to discuss. About you future. Tell me, what exactly do you think about your future?"

His future? He'd always assumed he'd either so what Voltaire wants him or break out on his own. Either way his life would be ruined. "I haven't really thought about it much." 'Liar.'

"I mean the nearby future. Obviously, you can't go back to live with Voltaire anymore, now. Can you?"

"I guess not."

"I don't suppose you'd consider moving in with us? Moving to Russia?" Rosanne looked hopeful.

Kai thought about it. Moving to Russia would mean moving away from his school. That would mean he would be moving away from his friends. Well, Tala, Mariah and Garnet weren't friends anymore. They were family. No matter what happened, he would never leave his family behind. But then he would have no place to go. He'd be stuck scrounging off of other people, something he could never do. Why was it that no matter what happened, his future always seemed hopeless.

"Mom...I don't know. You see if I move to Russia, then I'm leaving my friends behind." He thought of all the things they'd been through together. Every word they'd ever said, ever did. "I don't know how I'd cope without them."

Rosanne nodded and smiled. "I understand copmletely. Me and your father, Lexine and Matt, we've not been there for you all that much have we. I saw it the first time we met. The way your friends were looking us up and down as if to check we were good enough. It was quite funny really." She chuckled softly. "However, now we're left to decide where we go from here."

Alexander cleared his throat. "What about that school you go to? Can't you dorm there or something? I'm sure Mariah does that?"

"Well yeah she does but I couldn't ask you guys to do that. I mean I just couldn't."

"Why not? We owe you about fifteen years of pocket money anyway." Alexander's stern face melted away as he say his son's eyes light up. "Really. I think it's a good idea. You could always stay with us at summer and winter, right?"

"Yeah. It would be great."

Rosanne sighed happily. "Well that's that sorted out. At least we know you're not going back _there_ again. Which I don't understand why you did in the first place and frankly I don't wanna know. Just promise me you'll never do anything as stupid as that again."

Kai smiled in spite of himself. "I promise."

So maybe his future was looking bright after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers where in the party mood as Kai could see when he came back, Dranzer in hand. He gathered they'd been victorious. Which meant on Thursday they battle The Demolition Boys. Which meant he would battle Tala. He'd already decided it and his team probably knew it already too. He quickly informed them of what he'd been up to and congratulated them on their victory before retreating to his room for the night to contemplate over things. There was a knock on the door and without turning round he could tell from the footsteps who it was.

"Mariah..."

"Kai..."

Kai sat up in his bed and Mariah sat beside him. Neither knew what to say. How could Kai apologise to her? There was no way you can make up for what he did. Then, hre realised he'd thought that before and been proved wrong.

"There's not much I can say. I'm gonna guess sorry won't cut it."

"No. But it's a start." She sighed softly, like a whisper. "Look Kai, you took my bitbeast: my friend. I'd already lost two and now I'm glad one's came back."

"And I won't be leavining anytime soon."

"I'm glad. Garnet was telling me that you're dorming now. You have no idea how thankful I am you won't be going back to him. I mean, he might go uber psycho and kill you or something!"

Kai cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well you never know." She prostested. "Anyway, I want you to do me a favour. I want you to bring Tala back. And get my Gallux back, ofcourse."

"I will." he said. He meant it.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	21. Preparing For Battle

Sorry it took so long!

Thanks for the reviews.

Preparing For Battle 

"This is our last chance to tone up our skills and tactics before the finals tomorrow. I want all of you to work real hard today since we don't know if we'll need substitutes. I'll talked to Kenny and we've agreed the line up so Tyson, you go first. Ray and then I'll battle Tala. Are we all clear?" Tyson raised his hand. "Yes, Tyson?"

"Umm…its just that, what if we lose?"

"We're not going to lose." Kai said confidently. "That is, we won't lose so long as you work for it."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But I mean hypothetically."

"That's a long word for you, Tyson." Dizzi sniggered.

"Hypothetically, if we lose then Biovault will inevitably take over the BBA and anyone who wishes to blade will have to join them and pretty soon they'll get world domination."

"Okay. So I guess we win then." Tyson frowned. "We pretty much have to, huh?"

"We can do it. As. Long. As. We. Practise."

With this new knowledge, the boys didn't complain again. The followed Kai's orders as he barked demand after demand, telling them to launch over and over again, trying to get them to perfect the simple things. They would have to. There was no denying it: this was going to be one of the hardest battles of their lives. A whole lot depended on it. There was no way to could afford to lose.

As the other guys dealed with physical training, Kenny sat hunched over his laptop typing furiously, trying to find some way to make their blades stronger than what they were. He had been able to collect some data on the Demolition Boys and compared to the blades they owned, their own were like little league standard. One by one, he called his team mates in to fix the adaptions and watch a test run. He dismissed each once he was finished so they could get a feel for the new model.

"So how we doing?" Kai asked when it was his turn.

Kenny frowned. "Slowly. We just have to work on the little things that matter. Speaking of which, you're attack ring is pretty badly damaged. What have you been doing with it?"

He shrugged. "Matt probably had fun with it. The little rat."

"Well, I've fitted another one that should make your attacks ten times stonger. However, it will decrease your defence a little but not much. You see, I analysed Tala's blade and his biggest feature is defence so if you have a better offence then you'll have a better chance of winning overall."

"A better chance? You don't think I can do it?"

"Kai, I don't know if any of our team is up to it." He replied honestly. "But I guess if our will is strong…"

"…and our blades stronger…"

"…we can pull it off. You should probably check how everyone's doing. And be careful with your new modifications!" He called at Kai's back.

When he was alone again, he began to type again. With their blades improved, he needed to work out their strategies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that night, no-one could really say much. They ate in silence while they concentrated on their own thoughts. The atmosphere only really picked up once Garnet came back from giving Mariah some retail therapy. She smiled at the boys as she slammed a newspaper down on the table.

"Read." She ordered.

"The Bladebreakers are set to battle the Demolition Boys in en epic finale-" Max began.

"No! Not that bit." She pointed her finger to a smaller column. "This one!"

He gave her a weird look and began to read again. "Some may argue that the only thing to watch in a blading match would be the actual blading. However, on watching the Bladebreaker's match against the Allstarz, we've discovered those of us unfazed by the battle can be entertained by watching the Bladebreaer's very own cheerleader, Garnet Granger (yes she is Tyson's cousin!). Now, most of us already know this black haired beauty already comes with a 'Property of Kai' label, but for those who like to try rather than buy, we would like to dub her…" Max spluttered with laughter.

Garnet glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Max continued on. "We would like to dub her: The Alluring Courtesan!"

The rest of them burst into hysterics and even Kai couldn't hold it in.

Garnet's lips went tight and her eyes narrowed. "What are you laughing at?"

"The Alluring Courtesan!" cried Ray.

"Well you're just jealous that they're not writing about how sexy you all are!"

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Kai.

"Well a courtesan is what Satine from Moulin Rouge is. So they're comparing me to some one beautiful like her." She haughtily replied.

"A courtesan is a whore, sweetie."

Her face flushed red. "They wrote that I'm a whore?"

"Well, it is the comedy column you're in. I guess they're just joking." Max said.

"Besides, you may be a whore, but you're our whore," reasoned Kai.

"Whatever. You all suck! I'm going to bed." She declared.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna turn in too. I want a good sleep before tomorrow," Kenny said with a yawn.

Pretty soon everyone followed until there was no one still awake in the hotel room. Tomorrow was a big day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the team were making last minute adjustments before heading towards the stadium. Kenny was making sure all blades were up to scratch while Kai yelled at them to get a move on or they would be late.

"Where the hell is Tyson?" He shouted at Max.

"I haven't seen him."

Kai walked into the room which Tyson shared with Max and Kenny and was horrified to find him in bed.

"TYSON GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the boys were settled in their changing room waiting until it was time for them to go. They were surprisingly calm, like they knew what was coming.

Kai wasn't so sure they did though. He knew they had worked hard. Very hard. He also knew Biovault worked their members harder. They may think he was a slave driver but he was only teaching what he knew. In fact, compared to Boris, he wasn't even pushy. He worried that this would affect their chances of winning. It wouldn't be easy but for all he knew, he had limited them even further. Maybe it was just nerves but maybe it wasn't. He looked at them all in turn. They all looked nonplussed. They had no idea just what this battle was going to require.

"I think it's time we head over now. It'll begin soon." He stated.

Slowly, everyone rose and left the room. Except Garnet who pulled Kai back with her.

"This is it, then?" she asked.

"Yes."

"All or nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Let me wish you luck." She said while pulling his head down to meet hers.

They stood for a few seconds in a soft kiss but immediately pulled back and looked at each other in disgust. That just wasn't right.

* * *

Please review 

jellybean-kitty


	22. Consequences

This is the last chapter of new beginnings! I'd like to thank all my reviewers:

RoseOfSharon28

HeartlessDevil

Pheonix'sFire

animasha92

cheekydoggie

kay1fire

miafeatcandy

Crismoneyes

Tara-Chan00

LuchiaSakurai

SilverDranzer

F.I.K

Every review I've been given had always made me want to keep going with this stroy. There will be sequal with the same title as this chapter. If you want me to let you know when I'm putting it up, tell me in a review or private message or something:P

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Consequences 

"EWWW!" Garnet cried as Kai broke apart from her.

"Okay. What just happened there?" He asked as Garnet reapplied her lipgloss in desperation.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel…right. Did you feel it too?" She asked, her brow burrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I felt it. It was pretty damn obvious. It was like we shouldn't be doing it. It wasn't right for us, you know?" Kai contemplated what he just said. "Like as if we're closer than that."

"Huh?"

Kai frowned as he thought how to explain what he felt. "I guess I'm trying to say that we've been through a lot together, right?" Garnet nodded. "And I would say that it only brought us closer, right?" She nodded again. "So what if we got so close that we're too close."

"Okay, you've lost me."

Kai tried again. "Well currently we are boyfriend-girlfriend in terms of relationship. What if we've gotten so close that what we share is stronger than a sexual love?"

"So you're saying that we're _too_ close to go out? Cos I have to say, I certainly feel it." She looked at her feet as she tried to think of a better way to say what she felt. "Kai, you're like my brother now."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right. That's what it is. I still love you but just in a stronger way than before."

"I guess we've had a good run anyway. It's about time we called it a day. I guess we should go our separate ways then, huh? At least as relationships go, I mean. But that better be all it is. You better not leave my life anytime soon. I…don't think I'd be strong without you."

"I won't. Promise."

She could tell he meant it. Kai didn't make promises he couldn't keep. "Cool. Well I promise too." She adjusted the watch she had decided to wear and acknowledged the time. "Geez, Kai! The match is about to start!"

"Well come on!" He said as he dragged her in the direction his team had went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you guys?" Tyson demanded. "We're about to begin and there was no sign of you anywhere!"

"Relax." Garnet said with a wave of her hand.

"We've spilt up." Kai stated.

The boys eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh no! No. It's totally cool. It was a mutual decision." Garnet assured them. "We're so much closer than that, anyway."

"Uh, guys? Shouldn't we call our first blader up?" Kenny piped up.

Kai nodded. "Tyson. Go. It's Ian, so remember to concentrate on your defence until you get a chance to strike back. As soon as you get a clean chance, hit him with all you've got."

"Good luck, Tyson."

"Go Tyson."

"You can do it!"

"You better do it!"

The team shouted encouragingly at his back as he set up his blade to face Ian, who smiled cockily as Tyson took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He only had once chance to win this and the team needed as big a lead as they could get. He felt ready though. He'd worked harder than he thought he could and so had Dragoon. He also wouldn't let Kai down.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Tyson pulled the cord as he could, hard enough to hit Ian's blade as it slammed into the dish. Tyson prepared himself for the fury of attacks Kai had told him Ian would unleash. All he needed to do was bide his time and wait. He dodged as many as he could, ignoring the purple-haired blader's taunts as he refrained from attacking. One or twice his blade his come dangerously close to the edge of the dish but he managed to hold on.

"Tyson, now!" Yelled Kenny from behind him.

"Dragoon! Lightning storm!" Tyson summoned his bit beast to help him.

Before Ian had a chance to react, Dragoon had began its attack. Ian knew it was inevitable when he felt his blade fly past him. Boris hadn't warned him Tyson would be so strong. But it didn't matter. He had been told to lose; he'd just wanted to play a little longer. 'A little crowd pleaser,' Boris had said, 'to give them hope before we take it away again.'

He scooped up his blade and nodded to Spencer. He was going to win the next match.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's wrong." Kai murmured to Kenny as Tyson returned, victorious.

"What do you mean?"

"It shouldn't have been that easy." He looked up where Boris and Voltaire had just walked into the VIP box. Boris met his glare and smirked to himself. "He was toying with us. He threw the match." He felt his stomach lurch as he realised it. Boris must be pretty confident to do something like that.

Kenny watched the replay he had recorded on his laptop. "I think you're right!"

"I know. I'm pretty damn worried now." He regained his normal volume. "Ray, you're up. Watch out for Spencer's sea based attacks. They will be pretty powerful."

"Right."

He knew his team was behind him as he faced his silver haired opponent. He took his normal stance as he waited for the match to begin. He felt ready. He could do this. He'd do this for Tala. They weren't exactly buddies but he still considered him a friend. He owed him for finally getting him and Mariah to go out.

Mariah. He needed to win for her too. He needed to return her bit beast to her. He'd win for Mariah!

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Ray hardly heard Jazzman as he let his blade fly into the dish and immediately take centre. As soon as he saw Spencer's blade arrive there too, he began to carry out the attacks he'd been preparing yesterday. But Spencer kept dodging them. Ray tried again but he missed.

"Come on, Ray! Don't let him toy with you!" He heard Kai shout from somewhere behind him.

"Tiger Claw Attack!" Drigger would put and end to Spencer's games.

Spencer's expression remained the same as Drigger spun in to deliver its deadly blow. A layer of dust flew up as Drigger slammed into his blade, full force, and attacked. He had felt that blow. It certainly was more powerful than he'd originally anticipated. But it wouldn't be enough.

The dust settled only to show, to the Blade Breaker's disbelief, that both blades were still spinning. Ray looked at Spencer, who now had a sadistical smile on his face.

"My turn! I'll show you how a real bit beast fights. Seaborg!" Spencer cried.

Ray watched in horror as his blade was smashed with a wall of water from the other blade. The water washed away to show that a blade has stopped spinning: his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!" Garnet said through her hands.

"It's alright. We can still win." Kenny said, though not convincingly. "Kai, it's up to you now. You _have_ to win."

Kai swallowed hard as Tala approached the dish and looked at him challengingly. "Yeah. I know."

He began to walk to the dish but felt Garnet's cool, soft hands on his arm. He turned to face her. "You don't need to say anything. I'll be careful. And I'll bring Tala back."

"I know you will. I believe in you."

He couldn't return her smile as he left his team. He didn't have time to smile. Not now.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor." Tala said in a sing-song voice. "Guess your team took you back after all. Do you think they'll still want you when I wipe the floor with you?"

"Let's just blade."

Tala smirked as he raised his blade to eye level. Kai did the same.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Both blades flew into the dish and met each other in the middle, sending each other flying backwards. Tala began to circle Kai's blade like a wolf stalking its prey. Kai waited until Tala attacked and dodged it, though not completely. He felt the impact.

"You don't deserve to be on any blading team! You betrayed your friends and then Master Boris!"

"Tala, would you listen to yourself? About two weeks ago you hated that bastard. Now you call him master?"

Tala shrugged. "Things change. Walborg!"

"Dranzer!"

The phoenix and the wolf began to circle each other, waiting for the first movement. Walborg struck before Dranzer could defend herself. Kai felt his stomach lurch as she strayed dangerously close to the dish. He had to distract Tala long enough for Dranzer to recover.

"Hey, Tal. Do you remember that time when we were all out? Just me, you and Garnet?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "There's been many times when its just the three of us."

"Well, I mean the time when we all went over to Garnet's house. It was only a couple of weeks ago."

Tala glared at him. "What about it?"

"Do you remember that what happened?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Of course I remember what happened. Your life turned right around when you decided to meet your parents." He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I remember. You found your family. Do know what? I can't even get near mine!"

"And I'm sure what you're doing now is helping, right?"

"Shut up!" Tala spat. "Walborg attack!"

Walborg began to hit Dranzer again but this time Kai was ready for him. Dranzer deflected every attack that was made towards her. Tala growled in frustration as the bird flew overheard, unable to be touched.

With Dranzer gaining more momentum for every second, Kai knew it would only take a few more minutes for him to completely recover. He just needed to stall a bit longer.

"That's not what I was talking about anyway. The thing I remember most was how you guys were there for me when I needed you most, just like you always have been. This tournament especially showed me just how important you are."

Tala cackled. "You've gotten soft, Kai. And that's what your friends did to you. They made you weak."

"If that's so true then how come your blade's faltering and mine isn't?"

The red head looked at his blade to find Kai was right. He was losing the spin that Kai was obtaining. For the first time in the match, he began to panic and Kai could see it.

"So now I'm guessing your questioning yourself right? What if your wrong? What if you really do need people in your life?" Tala was about to interrupt but Kai just kept going. "Well you are and you do. That's what I'm really trying to say." Kai smiled. "And I had to cross over to the dark side to find that out. But I came back into open arms and we'll do the same for you Tala. You don't have to say you were wrong. You don't even have to think you were wrong. We just want you back. Garnet, Mariah, me. We _all _do."

A smirk crept across Tala's face. "I never thought I'd hear that kind of speech from you, Kai."

"Me neither. But what do you think? Too emotional?"

"Maybe a little." He laughed a little. "It won't be easy, you know. Getting away from Biovault."

"We've done it once before. We can do it again."

Tala shook his head. "Well maybe you can. You've got nothing to lose. But me, I have everything." Tala balled up his fists. "I won't lose!"

Kai was taken by surprise as Walborg began to attack again but he was being too reckless. The attacks just didn't have the punch. But his would.

"Dranzer, Giga Flare!"

Tala shielded his face as the heat from the phoenix's attack blasted his blade. He knew he had lost. He sunk to his knees as he felt the wave of defeat wash over him. As the flames died down he saw his own blade lie motionless on the dish with Kai's still going strong. He felt a shadow in front of him and looked up to see Kai extend his hand to him.

"You won't lose anything else, Tal. I swear it. Biovault's been defeated now. They're powerless. You and I, we're free." He held out his hand further.

Tala grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled up by Kai. "If you say so."

"Way to go Kai!" screamed Garnet as she flung her arms round his shoulders and jumped up in excitement. "And Tala!" She gave him a big hug. "Glad you're not evil anymore."

"I was never evil to begin with." Tala protested.

"Okay. If you think so…" Garnet said, looking away from him.

Kai nodded at his team in greeting as they walked over to stand beside him for victory photographs. He grinned at Mariah as she approached them too, her newly reacquired Gallux in hand. She smiled back at him and Tala as Ray put his arm around her waist. The crowds cheered as Kai accepted the cup from Mr. Dickenson and held it up to the world. He had done it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire stood up in rage as he watched Kai laughing and smiling with his team. His grandson had betrayed him and now he had corrupted Tala too. Everything they had been preparing for was now for nothing. All because Tala couldn't hold his own against Kai. He couldn't shut out his friends from his life and it had cost Biovault dearly. He would pay.

"Boris!" He snarled. "I want you to see to it personally that Tala Ivanov does not make it out of Russia alive. And if Kai's brought down too, I don't particularly care!"

"But, my Lord-"

"Just do it!" He snapped as he grabbed his suit jacket and left before any media could stop him.

Boris took out his cell phone. "Kristoff. I have a job for you." He quickly gave him his orders and left to rejoin Voltaire. No one would make a mockery of Biovault and get away with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I guess all's well that ends well, huh?" Asked Mariah as she, Tala and Kai walked along a deserted Russian street. Everyone else was at the celebration party but they had decided to take some time to just be by themselves. Alone together, so to speak.

"I guess." Tala replied. His mother, father and little sister were now under the protection of the BBA, thanks to Mr. Dickenson. Kai had been right. They _were_ free.

"Did Kai tell you he's going to be dorming with us?" She asked.

"No?" He said and looked at Kai for an explanation.

"Well I'm going to be living with my mom and dad but I didn't want to leave you guys. So they're letting me dorm during the school term."

"Well that's great! I guess. So long as you don't share a room with me."

"Yeah I know. You do my tits in."

Mariah laughed. "You don't have tits, Kai. Well not big ones anyway."

The three walked along, laughing and joking until the reached the corner where they had told Garnet they would meet her. Now Garnet was officially single again, she had wasted no time looking for another boy toy to play with and decided mingling at the party would open up her options.

"She'll be here in about five minutes or an hour, knowing Garnet," Kai joked.

They all turned as they heard footsteps coming from the shadows.

"Wow. She's early!" Exclaimed Tala.

They watched as the approaching figure came into light under an over head street lamp. It wasn't Garnet. It wasn't Garnet at all.

"Kristoff." Kai said, his voice hiding no contempt.

Kristoff showed no emotion as he removed his gun from his holster and aimed in at their general direction. Mariah took a quick intake of breathe as she stared down the barrel.

"You've ruined everything." He said as he pointed at Tala and placed his finger on the trigger.

Tala held his hands up in defence. "Put it down Kristoff. Don't shoot!"

"You've ruined _everything_." He repeated as if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"Come on. Put it down." Tala said as calmly as he could. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do. It's time you were taught a lesson. Both of you." He said, switching his aim from Tala to Kai.

"Kristoff, it's not to late to stop this. You can come home still. Go home to mom and dad? You remember them, right?"

He laughed at the very thought of it. "They are no longer a part of my life. They are nothing to me anymore. Nor are you, _brother_!"

A single shot rang echoed through the dark and deserted streets. Mariah looked down at her stomach to see a pool of red blood begin to seep across her white top. She gasped as a sudden wave of pain and nausea hit her like a tonne of bricks. She fingered the blood gently as if she couldn't quite believe she had been shot. Then she sunk to the ground.

"Mariah!" Tala and Kai both shouted as they ran to her side.

"Guys…this really hurts!" She said.

Kai took off the jumper he was wearing and pressed it to the wound. "Whatever you do, stay awake okay? Don't go to sleep."

"I'll try."

Kristoff tutted. "See what happens when you try to get escape? People get hurt. People will always get hurt around you."

Tala stood up. "She didn't do anything wrong!" He advances towards Kristoff but before he could reach him, the older teen ran off, obviously wanting Tala to follow. "Phone for help, Kai!" He said as he ran after his brother.

Kai took out his phone and called for an ambulance and for the police. "They'll be here shortly."

"Kai…" Mariah gasped. "Go after Tala."

"But,'Riah…"

"Do it! I'll be alright. Garnet will be here soon. Tala will need your help."

Kai nodded slowly. She was right. He left her side and ran in the direction he'd seen Tala and Kristoff go. His heart was pumping as he sprinted past numerous houses and allies until he heard the caught sight of the two teens fighting. Tala had succeeded in knocking the gun from Kristoff's hand and it lay on the ground just beneath Kai's feet. He watched silently as Tala and his brother exchanged blow after blow, each as hard as the other.

Kristoff growled as Tala hit him square on the jaw. He spat out the blood that he could now taste in his mouth. It was time to end this. He removed a second gun from the holster on his other side. He aimed at Tala's forehead and five seconds later the second shot of the night rang out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet walked slowly towards where she had agreed to meet the others. She shivered in the cold as she rounded the corner. She looked around her puzzled. There was no sign of them anywhere. She took out her mobile phone and was about to call when she heard a soft voice call her name. A tiny scream escaped from her lips as she saw Mariah lying on the ground, her snow white tip covered in blood.

"Oh my God!" Tears sprang into her eyes. "What happened?"

"Kristoff came after Tala and Kai and he shot me." She winced as she tried to sit up. "Tala and Kai have ran after him. But Kai's phoned for the police and an ambulance."

Garnet looked up as she heard sirens approach her. A team of medical staff ran up to Mariah and put her into a stretcher, all the time asking Garnet questions about what had happened. She just shook her head numbly.

"Garnet, you have to take the police to the guys, okay? They went in…that direction! Go now!" Mariah told her as the ambulance doors shut behind her.

Garnet began to run with the police following just behind her. She had never ran so fast in all her life. She stopped as she heard a struggle and then watched as the boys came in to view. Her legs froze on the spot as Kristoff raised his gun to Tala's head. She watched as Kai picked up another gun that was lying at his feet. Without a moments hesitation he aimed it at Kristoff's head and fired a single shot. It was all it took.

Kai let his arms drop to his side, the gun falling out of his hands and onto the cold ground. Kristoff's body crumpled and was still. So still. Tala looked at Kai in disbelief but all Kai could do was watch Kristoff, willing him to move again. He'd never meant to kill anyone.

The police rounded the corner in time to witness the stand off. One placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Will you come with me, son?" He said in a thick Russian accent.

Kai let himself be directed into a police car, never taking his eyes off the body. The body he had made

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet and Tala knocked on the Bladebreaker's hotel room door. It was after one o'clock and they had just been released from questioning. Kai had to stay had been forced to stay longer until his parents had collected him to take him home.

"There was an incident." Garnet said quietly and filled them in on everything that had happened.

"Oh God. Is Kai okay?" Tyson asked, just as quietly.

"I think so," replied Tala. "But his life is going to pretty damn messed up now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think his school's going to want a murdered running around the hallway?" He said, his voice bitter.

The other boys lowered their gazes as they realised Tala was right. There was no way an exclusive school like Kai's would let him return. Not with the amount of money the parent's paid in order to get their children in.

"What will he do?" Max asked Tala and Garnet, who just looked at each other.

"I don't know, Max." Garnet said. "I just don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire sat alone in his Russian mansion, relishing the fact that Kai would not be joining him again. Ever. His thoughts were interrupted as Boris finished the call that he had recived.

"Well?"

"I'm afraid Kristoff has gone. Kai shot him. Both he and Tala are still alive."

Voltaire slammed the table with his fist. "That's a disappointment. He was one of our best."

Boris felt sorrow as he felt the loss of Kristoff. He was most definitely one of the best. "Sir, what are we to do about the Kai and Tala?"

Voltaire chuckled. "They don't matter anymore. I've put my attention on another one of my grandchildren. This one, I believe will be more impressionable. Yes, I will mould him into a perfect little soldier."

"And what about Kai?"

"Kai will find that for every action there is a reaction and that reaction will not necessarily work out for the best. Let's see how he'll cope."

Boris smiled as he welcomed the thought of Kai's life getting that much harder. And indeed it would. And it was all his own doing.

* * *

Thanks again for your support throughout New Beginnings! I hope you like the sequal just as much! 

Love, jellybean-kitty


End file.
